Dark Sun
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: I had thought that my life was odd being the child of a disowned single parent. I found out what odd truly was when I lost my Mother and started being chased by Myths. The Greek Gods exist and I, Kael Rowan a Son of Apollo and Legacy of Hades, will carve my own Myth no matter what any God thinks. I walk my own path no matter who is in my way. OC POV, I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Half God, Totally Raging

**Half God, Totally Raging**

I sighed as I walked down the street doing my best to be totally alert as I could be with the constant downpour of rain. I'd been moving nonstop ever since I woke up in the hospital with amnesia. Apparently something big had destroyed the main support pillar in the building I was in and something had hit my head while my mother caught something nasty from what was in the walls and died after telling me one thing. RUN.

And run I did. I was glad for that considering the fact a Cyclops appeared and chased me. It took a while but I managed to drop a wrecking ball on his head thanks to a nearby construction site. I'd been on the run ever since and had had to fight several monsters with improvised and foraged weapons. I was just glad that the foraged ones were ignored by everyone for the most part. I sighed again as I saw a rundown house and made my way into it by climbing through a partially boarded window. I paused when I felt a blade against my throat.

"Well Fuck." I muttered.

"Language! There's a kid in here." A girl's voice hissed at me.

"I have a blade held at my throat. Watching my language is the last thing on my mind." I shot back through grit teeth.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A boy's voice hissed in my ear.

"The Hospital said my name was Kael Rowan and I was sick of walking in the rain so I came here to sleep for the night." I told them as I really don't like lying. I blinked as a torch was lit on my face almost making me slit my throat on the sword. "Warn me next time."

"You're just a kid!" The girl said making me roll my eyes after I finished blinking.

"What was your first clue? Either slit my throat or remove the blade so I can sleep in the corner." The boy removed the sword allowing me to do just that. I hadn't realised how tired I was as I fell asleep instantly.

DS

"Please stop poking me." I stated groggily as I pushed the stick attacking my face away. I opened my eyes to see a girl slightly younger than me with blond hair, grey eyes and the stick that woke me.

"We're leaving and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?" She said in a tone that said she knew everything. She must be the one the other girl didn't want to hear me cursing.

"No thanks, I'm not exactly fond of people that put swords at my throat. I'm grateful that you didn't kill me in my sleep but not enough to trust you lot." I told her as I sat up and grabbed a breakfast bar out of my inside pocket. I inwardly laughed as she frowned at me. She looked like a grumpy kitten.

"Are you calling us untrustworthy?"

"I'm saying that I don't trust you lot, not that you're untrustworthy and I have no plans on getting to know you lot enough to find out. While understandable given the circumstances having a blade to my throat doesn't inspire fuzzy feelings. I hope that if we meet again it's under better circumstances." I told her before getting up and leaving through the window.

DS

I frowned as I walked through the forest only to see a Cyclops carrying a girl by her ankles in his hand while speaking of how he was going to cook her. I unhooked my bow, which I had found in good condition in a cave along with a quiver of arrows.

"Hey snot-for-brains, look over here!" I called out making the Cyclops turn with a dumb look on its face as I released the arrow into its eye turning it to dust. The girl landed with a thud and a groan of pain as I darted to her side. "Sorry about the drop but no way was I taking chances."

"Not so loud, I have the mother of all headaches." She said as she nursed her head as I got a good look at her. She had short violet hair and soft red eyes while she wore a white shirt, silver jacket, white/silver camo trousers and black combat boots.

"Sorry. I'm Kael Rowan and might I have the courtesy of your name?" I asked softly as I helped her lean against a nearby tree.

"I am Ayane of the Hunters of Artemis." She said making me blink.

"Your group must be pretty good to be named after the Greek Goddess of the Hunt." I said as I examined the cut on her head.

"You really don't know do you?" She asked after looking at me for a minute.

"I've had amnesia for over a year thanks to a hard hit to the head. All I know is there are a bunch of monsters out there that try to eat the people that can see them. I'm guessing from your reaction to my complement that it was founded by said goddess."

"True." A voice said behind me causing me to jump in surprise before I automatically shot an arrow at the voice. I was surprised when the auburn haired girl plucked it out of the air with enviable ease. I saw power in her silver eyes even as I nocked another arrow. I managed to tear my eyes from hers to see I was surrounded by girls dressed like Ayane.

"Well I'm boned." I muttered but didn't drop my stance as I readied myself to fight.

"That depends entirely on what your intentions are towards my Hunter were before I made myself known." She said all but stating that she was Artemis.

"I doubt I would be believed if the glares I'm getting are anything to go by but I was planning on helping her get to where she wanted to go before leaving." The snarls I got didn't surprise me but Artemis chuckling did.

"It is rare to see boy with such courage. You know that a fight would result in your death and yet you still prepare for it. I hope you don't lose that as there are entirely too few decent men out there."

"Lady Artemis, he saved me from the Cyclops that ambushed me. Please don't punish him for his unknowing ignorance." Ayane said getting gasps from the girls and I found myself fighting a wince. If Artemis took offence then I had basically screwed Ayane over.

"Such a debt cannot be allowed to stand." Artemis said full of authority making Ayane squirm a little. "You will teach him what he needs to know to survive as a demigod and then you will return to the Hunt. For now your wounds need to be seen to." I sighed in relief when she didn't take offence and was glad that I was going to get some answers.

DS

I yawned as I walked past a sign as I followed a satyr called Mike Sprig that had guided me from Artemis's Camp, I had escorted Ayane back there once she taught me about the Greeks, to Camp Half Blood. Artemis had called him as my escort as thanks for accompanying Ayane.

"So does this place really sell strawberries or is that just a cover story?" I asked in boredom trying to snap the satyr out of his post-Artemis high.

"Yeah we do. Mr D helps out a lot with making them grow well." Mike said absently making me sigh. I heard the noise of hooves pounding dirt and prepared my swords as my bow had been broken in a fight with a Manticore. I raised a brow as a white coated centaur galloped towards us.

"Ah Mike, I believe this is the demigod that Artemis asked you to escort." The centaur said patently before turning to me. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and I am in charge of Camp Half Blood." I was about to lower my guard when I saw a familiar face.

"You!" She exclaimed as she saw me.

"At least I don't have your friend holding a sword at my throat." I said surprising Chiron.

"How do you know Annabeth?" He asked she stormed away.

"I entered an abandoned house to get some rest and met her and her two friends. The guy had a sword at my throat." I answered honestly as a light appeared around me and two symbols appeared above my head. I saw a golden sun and a small black helmet before I was brought to my knees by my memories returning. I watched as I grew with my mother who hated that Apollo, my father, had refused to make an honest woman of her after knocking her up at a party causing her to be disowned by her parents. Despite the difficulties I brought her she never once blamed me or tried to turn me against him. I also remembered what destroyed the pillar that caused her death, an angry Apollo that wanted another kid from her.

"All hail Kael Rowan, son of Apollo and legacy of Hades." Chiron said before kneeling towards me. "I'm sorry but Lord Apollo heals his children of any ailments when he claims them."

"He shouldn't have because now I remember why I had amnesia." I said trying to control my rage.

"Well…I'll have another Camper show you around." Chiron said unhinged at the rage in my voice.

DS

"Hi there, welcome to Salem and the Advanced Program." Sarah Confreres, Headmistress of Salem Academy of Magic, said as address the crowd. I had been surprised when I was informed I had mortal magic and was mundane born in their eyes. Naturally I jumped at the chance to get away from my siblings for most of the year as they thought our father could do no wrong while I wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard. "You have been selected as some of the brightest or the most determined and have been placed here where instead of studying for ten years you will study for six."

"Thank my Lady. If I had to age ten years to fit in I'd go crazy." I heard to my side making me blink as Ayane stood there.

"Artemis is allowing you to age?" I asked making her jump. I smiled at her as she glared at me.

"Yes she is but only because I'm one of her younger Hunters and I need to fit in." I nodded in understanding.

"If you didn't age then people would notice and only certain Mortals in this world know about ours."

"So how's Camp? I wasn't impressed when I went there last time." She asked making me sigh.

"I get to go at my own pace which seems to be more than most of the other's." I said taking a deep breath. "Zoe was right about my father being Helium Head but I am also a legacy of Darkness. The worst part is that when I was claimed I got my full memory back."

"Why is that a bad thing?" She asked in confusion.

"I remembered how I lost it. Seems Helium Head wanted to give me a full sibling and threw a tantrum that resulted in my Mom's death and my amnesia. Naturally the bastard isn't on my Christmas card list and that's caused a few problems with my siblings."

"While you are within your rights to your opinions could you please not insult people in their positions while on the premises?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see the Deputy Headmaster Colin Longmont looking at us expectantly.

"Fine but where will we find information on the Electives they want us to choose from?" I asked having been paying attention despite talking with Ayane.

"There's a summary of each in a booklet that you will be handed when you get the form just remember that each elective only has three years at most and you have to pick four each year. While the Staff is informed please remember that the pupils are not. Also be aware that we host several Romans and will not tolerate either you or them starting war in the school. There are areas where you can practice your fighting skills with those that pick those electives but you won't be allowed to pick them yourselves." He said in a well practiced tone that said 'this is fact and I'm not joking'.

"We can live with that." Ayane said making me turn to her with a raised brow. "Are you saying you can't?" I dropped the brow and sighed.

"I can but did you have to answer for me?" I asked making her laugh as we were escorted to the back of the last tour group. Despite my griping I couldn't help but smile.


	2. Making A Path

**Making a Path**

"Why would I do a quest for that bastard?" I asked Chiron as I played Pinochle with him and Mr D. I was annoyed that I was taken from testing my new weapons, a joint effort from Hade and Artemis, just to be asked to do a quest for Apollo.

"Please don't insult your father. He is a god and should be respected as such." Chiron said with a heavy sigh.

"Because he wanted his dick wet and couldn't handle being told to piss off my Mom is dead. I have every reason to hate him and none to respect him. Besides, respect is earned and out of the three gods I've met he's the only one that has demanded respect." I said flatly remembering him scolding me before his tantrum since I shouted at him for shouting at my Mum.

"Father is backing him on this quest so you don't have a choice." Mr D said absently making me sigh. While the god didn't care he was at least honest about it.

"What's the quest and who can I take with me? I'm out." I asked after folding.

"It's more a pilgrimage than a quest. You are to travel to a glade deep in Japan and use what you find there to make an instrument before using said instrument to entertain the gods." Chiron said looking me in the eye. "As a pilgrimage you will need to go alone however the other gods may send things to test you during it."

"I'll do my best Chiron and I can use this to test out my new weapons." I said as I left with a heavy sigh. Why couldn't that bastard butt out?

DS

I slowed my breathing as I drew my bow back with a Stygian Iron arrow that was tipped with silver nocked in it. My weapons had three forms each. Bracelet form, left was silver and the right was black. Katana form, left had a silver hilt and the right had a black. Bow form, the left was a silver bow and the right was a black quiver that never ran out. My journey had started off well as I made use of what Ayane had taught me about the wild. The problem I am dealing with now is the fact that some Mortals had used a warehouse as a slave headquarters and I stumbled across them and was now aiming at their leader.

"Shut your trap bitch!" He said as he dragged girl that was barely thirteen and threw her to the ground. She sobbed and tried to crawl away as he undid his belt. As he was about to drop his trousers I released my arrow into his groin making him scream in pain. The girl took that as her cue to flee while the other five guys picked up their guns.

"Come out you coward!" A Frenchman bellowed as I Shadow Travelled into the cage with the girls and took them all out of the Warehouse. I returned to see them jumping at shadows as they realised their slaves were gone. I snorted before going between shadows and destroying their guns.

"Where is he?!" An Englishman demanded as they huddled in the centre of the room as I dismissed my Bow and Quiver. I wreathed myself in darkness before running at them and only dropping it as I swung for the Leader breaking his jaw. Using the strength I got from Apollo I made short work of them all but made sure it was very painful.

"I want nothing more than to kill you animals but that won't bring closure to the girls you used and enslaved." I snarled at them before returning to where I put the girls only to be punched in the face by Ayane. "What was that for?!"

"You just popped out of nowhere and you expect me not to react?" She asked incredulously before I blinked wondering what she was doing here. "Apparently your quest was because of a bet and all of Olympus is watching you. Lady Artemis was furious when she saw the enslaved girls and sent me and Zoe here to see if any wanted to join us."

"Okay I can see that happening but I need to find me a boat destined for Japan and get there. Be sure to call the police on the guys inside so they can get their just deserts." I said before leaving. The girls would do better with those two than they would with me.

DS

"My, my Grandma, what big arms you have." I said dryly as I looked at the Spider Fiend in front of me. I was glad Ayane had told me of them or I might have been surprised.

"You have been in contact with one of the Tenshi Clan. I will leave your corpse for them to find as an example to all who stand in the way of the Black Spider Ninja Clan." It bellowed before lunging at me. I rolled under it and managed to cut off an arm at the same time making it bellow in pain and rage.

"You're all talk." I said before taking his other limbs and head. I grimaced at the stink of Fiends blood covering me and went to leave but stopped when I heard three thumps. I turned to see three people, two male and a female that was related to one of the males.

"It is not often you see someone who is a civilian kill a Fiend." The brown haired guy said with his eyes boring into me.

"The world is stranger than you know. Are we going to have problems?" I asked keeping a tight grip on my Swords as I tracked the three of them.

"What did it mean when you had contact with a member of my Clan?" The auburn haired guy asked ignoring my question.

"She isn't of your Clan, your Clan made sure of that." I bit out harshly making their eyes go wide.

"You know where Ayane is?" The girl asked.

"I met her recently and I have no idea where she is now and I wouldn't tell you if I did." I said before wreathing myself in darkness and leaving.

DS

"How can I help you?" I asked the goddess that appeared as I hollowed out a rock. I allowed my hands to do the work as the goddess sat beside me.

"I got curious about our currently most interesting hero especially when he earned the respect of Artemis." She said with a large smile.

"You must have been really bored if you found this all entertaining. Aside from a couple of highlights it was just me travelling." I said with a frown before blowing dust out of the rock.

"It would have been if you hadn't travelled like Artemis and her Hunters but you allowed enough time for discussions and bets. You made Ares very happy, by the way, even if he was disappointed in you refusing to kill the Mortals."

"The girls needed closure or I'd have set the warehouse on fire and let them burn alive. I'm a big fan of free will and enslaving people pisses me off big time. Can you tell me which goddess you are because it's starting to bug me? The only thing I have to go on is that you're beautiful but according to everyone all goddesses are beautiful." She smiled at me despite the fact that the question could be taken as rude.

"That's all right I didn't introduce myself. I am Aphrodite." She said and I suddenly realised why she looked like an older Ayane. "Yes, that little detail will case such a delicious drama when it gets out. Fortunately for you I don't think her mother will mind too much."

"I'll right a will out just in case you end up being wrong. I must confess that I am now more confused considering the tales of how you interacted with demigods before now since I am not old enough for sex." She laughed merrily at that making me sure I wasn't going to be smote by her.

"True and while I'm sure you would be marvellous at it later in life you need not wonder about that. By the time I could make a play you'll be in the palm of her hand and I know you would never cheat on her even if she would share with some others."

"I'm not going to touch that right now. Besides, I've finished making my Ocarina." I said holding up the new instrument. I blinked and found myself in Olympus. This was going to be irritating.

DS

"Will…You…Please…Stop…Doing…That?!" I demanded of Ayane as she repeatedly hit my head off of the table.

"You almost got into a fight with the Heir of the Mugen Tenshi, Princess of the same and Heir of the Hayabusa. I'm not stopping until you have some sense knocked into your head!" She said as she continued. I was glad I was durable because this hurt.

"Miss Fuji, please stop flirting with your boyfriend in my class." Mr Holt, our Runes Teacher, requested with a straight face making the class laugh and Ayane to freeze in horror. While I didn't like the fact she was hitting my head off of the table I wasn't going to have her freak out on me.

"Please don't even joke about that as her guardian is of the opinion no guy is good enough for her and has created a very interesting punishment should she date anyone, even me who she actually likes." I said with slight horror in my voice to get my point across. Apparently it did when they all shut up.

"As it may be, she shouldn't be assaulting you." Mr Holt said as she dropped into her seat. "And please ensure your revenge isn't in my class."

"The flashes of horror going through her head right now are revenge enough for me." I replied with a sigh as someone knocked on the door. Everyone turned and I froze with Ayane as we saw the auburn haired man I met on my successful pilgrimage. I grabbed Ayane's wrist before she could jump out the window. "He's probably got his friend covering the window."

"That I do but I just want to talk but I doubt she would unless you were there." Hayate said with a sigh. I glanced at the shaking Ayane who nodded. We followed him into the forest next to the school to get some privacy.

"What do you want Hayate? The Clan made it clear what they thought of me when they cast me into a Fiend infested forest." Ayane said folding her arms while I kept an ear out for his friend Ryu.

"They've been dealt with for breaking Clan Laws and we're here to take you Home." Hayate said making her snarl at him.

"Back to people that would look down on me because of the situation revolving around my birth! I'd rather die than go back to the life I had! I have people that care about me now and will actually help me! Why would I throw that away for people that will never accept me?" He looked uncomfortable as she ranted at him.

"Those outside the Clan are just as judgemental. Do you believe your friend there will be fine with you being the product of mother's rape?" He demanded making her look at him in horror.

"Why would I hold that against her? It's not like she held her mother down for him." I said sarcastically as I glared at him. "Just because you hear something you don't like doesn't mean you can take it out on her. Piss off already and take the two watchers with you!"

"I'm not leaving without my sister!" He snapped glaring at me.

"Yes, you are." I said before kicking at Ryu as he landed behind me. Ayane snapped out of her shock in time to dodge Hayate as he grabbed for her. I rolled to the side to avoid the Fireball Ryu cast at me before being forced to defend myself from Kasumi who was quickly joined by Ryu. I was glad I was very durable as they were both more skilled than I was and it allowed me to grab Kasumi by the leg and throw her at Hayate who was slowly overpowering Ayane.

"Why do you continue to fight knowing you can't win?" Ryu asked as we traded blows.

"She's my friend and I don't turn my back on my friends. Besides, I don't need to beat you I just need to stall you." I countered before Kasumi attacked me from behind but I was able to flow around her and wrap my arm around her neck.

"What do you mean you only have to stall us?" He asked before a knife appeared at his throat.

"He means that I wouldn't allow one of my Hunters to be kidnapped." Artemis said as she walked into the clearing with six of her Hunters as Zoe pinned down Hayate and Phoebe kept Ryu from moving.

"Lady Artemis?" Ryu asked in shock while being careful not to move.

"You recognise me but not my Hunters it seems. I won't kill you as you did this out of care but you will not try this again or I will reduce your Clans to rubble." Artemis said as she waved her hand turning the males into jackalopes and Kasumi into a rabbit. "You will be stuck in these forms for a week so you can learn your lessons."

"How is Ayane? They weren't pushovers." I asked Artemis as I ignored the fleeing animals.

"She's a little bruised and a lot pissed." Ayane said as she walked over holding her arm. "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're my friend so of course I would help." I said looking confused as Artemis chuckled.

"His Fatal Flaw is Protection. He is literally incapable of doing nothing when he sees a friend in danger as butting out never occurs to him unless it's for their own good and even then he'll be in a bad mood." Artemis said in amusement.

"Is that why you tolerate him around the Hunt my Lady?" A new Hunter I hadn't met yet asked.

"You can never have too many allies and even if he argues with some Hunters he will never allow harm to come to any." I shrugged when they all looked at me. I couldn't help the way I was wired and some of them had genuine reasons to keep distance from males.

"That and he send some recruits our way if he finds them. Several of our new recruits are with us because of him."

"As much as you find me squirming amusing, we need to get back to class." I said with a sigh making them all laugh at my expense.


	3. Lightning Thief

**Lightning Thief**

"What do you mean someone stole Zeus's overpowered nightlight?" I asked Chiron as he played against Mr D.

"I mean that someone stole his Master Bolt and please don't call it a nightlight." Chiron said as thunder sounded at my disrespect for his Symbol of Power.

"Until he starts respecting it like the Weapon it is I won't. Who would be stupid enough to take it anyway? Zeus is powerful without it and will spend all his time looking for it." I couldn't think of a good reason to take it as most of the Olympians were children of Zeus and respected or feared him enough to help him search for it.

"He seems to be of the opinion that Poseidon had his recently discovered son take it." Mr D said making me gape at them.

"Ignoring the massive consequences of the second time that Oath was broken. Poseidon taking it makes no sense as even with it he would be forced back into his kingdom by the other gods and using the Master Bolt in the Ocean is the height of stupidity."

"Be that as it may, that is what he believes and no one will tell him otherwise. I have also had word from the Satyr that was assigned to find him that young Percy has no clue about the real world." Chiron said with a sigh.

"And in his paranoid state Sparky is adamant that the ignorance is an act. How has his rule lasted this long if he gets this stupid and paranoid?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You said it yourself, he is powerful. There is also the fact that we are all happy with our domains and don't want to be lumbered with ruling Olympus too." Mr D said in a bored tone.

"And yet he will demand it of Poseidon and give a time limit while Poseidon will proclaim his and his son's innocence and will defend himself as he has no way to prove that it wasn't him in Sparky's eyes. Battle lines will be drawn and unless the culprit is found war will happen. I bet Ares is dancing a jig. I'm surprised the Brat isn't making a nuisance of herself about this."

"She doesn't know the details just that something was taken, Poseidon and Zeus are fighting and that the Summer Solstice is the deadline. She's already tried to get me to make a quest of it." Chiron said looking his age for once. I knew he was hit hard with the last quest being such a disaster.

"That girl needs to get her head out of her arse. Glory is a side effect not a goal. Sometimes I think Luke and Thalia shielded her too much before they got here."

"I believe she has much to learn but that isn't why I called you here. A friend of one of Hecate's children has asked of a favour and I believe you are the only one in camp that can fulfil it. How do you think you would do as a teacher?"

"Who the hell will allow a fifteen year old to teach?" I asked after a minute's silence.

DS

"Hey Brat, who's this?" I asked Annabeth as sat at a conjured table making lesson plans for when I was to teach at Hogwarts. I had to learn their laws and rules since it was completely different from Salem.

"Stop calling me that and this is Percy Jackson." Annabeth snapped at me as she introduced the confused looking teen.

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop acting like one. Hello Percy, I'm Kael Rowan, take a seat so you can take everything in as I have no doubt the Brat has just been ramming things down your throat." I said conjuring a seat for them both getting wide eyes from Percy.

"Uh…thanks. How did you do that?" Percy asked as he sat down.

"Not everything supernatural is linked to the Greeks and magic is one. I got lucky and was born with it and went to school to control it. I'm sure you'll still be reeling from what's happened recently so I won't add to it but if you have questions don't hesitate to ask."

"Why is all this happening?" He asked desperately.

"The answer to that isn't all that helpful but here it is. The gods can't keep it in their pants and they have a habit of pissing of just about everything with a brain. I have no idea why Gramps is being such an idiot recently by going after you but I know you didn't do anything."

"Why do you know more than I do?" Annabeth demanded with a scowl on her face.

"Because I'm not a Brat and won't spread it around for the sake of Glory Bullshit you seem to think is the goal of heroes. There is the fact I also show true respect for Mr D who is stuck surrounded by those he hates and keeps from harming them in anger. While his manner might not be pleasant he was the only Olympian born a Mortal." I said with a bit of bite in my voice. Her need to know everything always pissed me off because she had no concept of privacy.

"Why does everyone think I'm involved in whatever is happening?" Percy asked hoping to avoid a fight. I sighed before turning to him.

"I have no concrete proof but if a hunch I have is accurate you're being used as a scapegoat. Unless the true culprit is found a war will break out and people will stupidly blame you because they're idiots. If it makes you feel better the first thing I will do if war breaks out is hit Sparky in the balls for being an idiot. What you have to realise about the gods is they are not infallible and make mistakes. Take Apollo for instance, he's one of the easier gods to get on with and cares for his family but a mistake he made cost my mother her life so I can't forgive him for that."

"When do you think I will be claimed?" Percy asked trying to get to lighter topics.

"Depends on when your parent remembers you and if they care or like you enough to claim you. Only some gods claim all their children but others like them to prove themselves first. Try not to worry about it too much and learn as best you can. Despite what some think we train to survive here since there are many things out there that would happily eat us."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth said gesturing to my table and refusing to react to the dig.

"I've been asked by Chiron to take up a teaching position at Hogwarts and even if I think the whole society they have is bullshit I'm planning on doing my best." I replied honestly as education was one subject we agreed mostly on and any arguments are done for bettering things rather than insulting.

"Are you qualified to teach all seven years of them considering you only spent six years learning?" She asked getting me to nod.

"While what they teach for subjects varies in comparison, I did the advanced program which is five years of cramming the normal stuff in and a year of advanced stuff that makes me has the equivalent of their Masteries. I believe I will be the only person to hold the position and be qualified for it in ten years considering it's cursed and they refuse to break it."

"Please tell me you're joking." She pleaded as I shook my head.

"My predecessor was a bad guy in disguise that had their big bad come back to a body. The guy before him was decent but was a werewolf and the guy covering on his monthlies hated his guts so he ruined his rhythm. The guy before him was a fraud with shiny teeth that wiped people's memories to take the credit and the guy before that stuttered in all his classes so badly they learnt nothing and he had the big bad possessing the back of his head. Those were some of the most successful ones."

"And I thought Mrs Dodds was the teacher from hell." Percy said reminding us he was there.

"Shouldn't the Headmaster be doing something?" Annabeth asked in horror. I grabbed a folder and handed it to her.

"He's a part of the problem. That is a record of Hogwarts standing and subjects from before he came into power and until today and tell me you see the same pattern I do." I said in annoyance. She took it and read it quickly as her frown got deeper and deeper.

"He's systematically lowered the standards and basically made it person non grata in the places not controlled by the ICW. I bet that the other schools followed his example for the most part because of the pedestal he's on. Between that and the war they have on the go they're destroying themselves."

"That they are and it doesn't help that the daughter of one of Aphrodite's passed favoured is being raised as a martyr. Needless to say I'll be fucked in the bad way if I don't help her out."

"I'm pretty sure you would do that anyway considering the way you earned the trust of Artemis." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

DS

"You know, people usually go to Luke's little hideaway when things get tough rather than here." I said to Percy as he sat in the chair he had earlier this week.

"You knew didn't you? You knew who my father was and pretended you didn't." Percy said looking me in the eye.

"I was told your father had a son and that it was you but anyone with eyes should have seen that you are a mini-Poseidon. Look Percy, it doesn't matter who your father is. Be your own person and don't let anyone fill your head with crap."

"It's just with everyone mentioning an Oath that means I shouldn't exist." I couldn't help but wince at the pain in his voice as he said that. It was one step off of calling him an abomination.

"They should think themselves lucky as someone that spent some time with the other person that was a result of that Broken Oath. She was a take no shit girl that would be cutting their heads off and shoving it up their arses. Unfortunately Gramps was very angry at being forced into an Oath that they broke and took it out on her. In order to save her companions she stood alone on that hill. When she was given a fatal wound Sparky turned her into that Pine Tree. Try not to mention her too much around Luke, Annabeth or Grover as all three blame themselves in some way."

"Wait Annabeth, Luke and Grover came here together?" I tried not to smile at his budding crush. Maybe he would be able to pull her head out of her arse.

"I met them before I came to Camp minus Grover. Luke and Thalia protected Annabeth from the worst of things hence why she doesn't act like someone that's spent time on the streets. I had amnesia and wanted to get out of the rain so I entered an abandoned house only to have a blade held to my throat by Luke. After a quick talk with him and Thalia I slept in the corner only to be woken up by getting poked in the face. They offered me to join them and I declined and ended up in Camp a year later and heard about how they got here. I know he hasn't said anything but I know that Luke was glad I left as chances are my presence would have cost more."

"So that's what Chiron meant when he said I was Grover's second chance."

"Grover was used as the scapegoat and they would have tried again with the way you got here but I put a stop to it. Unlike Sparky my punishment wouldn't be quick or painless." I liked Grover and wasn't about to let anybody railroad him.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for that?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Probably but they know I would do it anyway. I always do my own thing and I've earned the respect of most Olympians so they know I won't betray them." It helped that I kept an open mind and didn't hold their past against them.

DS

I frowned as Hades Avatar stepped out of the Camp fire scaring everyone but me and Chiron. I sighed when he started demanding the Master Bolt.

"You're not usually this stupid Gramps. What the hell have you been eating if you're thinking like Sparky?" I asked making everyone stare at me in horror as I insulted two of the Big Three in a couple of sentences.

"I really have no idea why you insist on calling me that infernal name but why are you insisting that I am thinking like my little brother?" Hades avatar said with drooping shoulders.

"The only 'proof' that it was Percy was that he was in New York at the time it was stolen. That's it. You usually use your head and expect more proof than that."

"There are things going on that you don't know so could you leave me to do my part?" He whined at me making me sigh.

"And you call Sparky a Drama Queen, fine. Please continue terrifying everyone with fire and brimstone. I'll be checking with your wife about your eating habits." I said with a roll of my eyes as he did just that. It was a testament to how good he was that they quickly fell back into quaking in terror despite him having been whining like a child two minutes earlier.

DS

"Kael." I heard Luke call out as I finished my lesson plans. I looked up to see him with a small regretful smile on his face.

"Hey Luke, what's got you so down? The only thing I can think of is Annabeth going on that quest with Percy. She had to grow up at some point and the guys will keep her safe." I said as he sat in the seat across from me.

"I knew she would eventually get on a quest but I can't help but feel that she could be set up to fail." He said as he stroked his scar. I knew it was possible because of how she thought of certain gods and her hubris.

"I would share your concerns if she wasn't with Percy. Athena and Poseidon might hate each other but neither will risk their own child to spite the other. The only one I could see risking their wrath is Sparky and since the quest is to find his Master Bolt then he would be stupid to do it. I don't envy who really took the Bolt as he'll have pissed off several Olympians after them…" I said before trailing off.

"While what you said is true what's the matter?" Luke asked confused.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. To get the Bolt you would have to a very good thief and invisible. Whoever took the Bolt had to be invisible and I only know three people that can do that, Me, Annabeth and Hades. I use what I inherited of Hades, Annabeth has her cap and Hades has his Helm. I didn't do it, Annabeth would be a terrible thief and Hades isn't acting right so chances are someone took his Helm before the Bolt. The only thing I can't think of is who would do it."

"I'm surprised you weren't a suspect as everyone knows you hate your Father and the Bolt would allow you to kill him." I shrugged at his true statement.

"I was but it was pointed out that I would grab it in front of the whole Council and use the Bolt on him straight away if it was me. They then got into an argument about how I would kill him as a blast of the Bolt would be too quick a death. I believe Apollo was most put out at how many ways they believed I could kill him. Besides, you can't talk. Anyone that pays attention can see that you hate Hermes as much as I hate Apollo."

"That much is true but this doesn't ease my worries about Annabeth." I sighed at his worried expression and couldn't help but feel there was more to it.

"Look Luke, she has her Cabin behind her, Percy won't allow her to use the Athena/Poseidon rivalry as an excuse to not be friends, Grover will always have her back, Chiron will do what he can, I have no problem helping her no matter how we argue and I know for a fact you would do your best to keep her safe. With that many people looking out for her anyone making trouble for her will regret it big time no matter which one of us gets to them." He looked amused and then pensive, I frowned at him.

"What if it was someone like Kronos?" He asked.

"Oddly specific but I'll answer you. If he ever crawls out of that pit us demigods will be the first to feel it and I have no doubt many of us will be slaughtered. If he ever gets out I will do my damn best to turn him back into pieces and spread them so far apart it will take till the end of time to drag himself back together."

"What if he offered to spare those close to you if you joined him?" I looked him right in the eye as I answered.

"It wouldn't work even putting aside the fact that they would oppose him. If he did win then he would turn on the demigods he used. Now that I know that you got the Bolt for him I can see why. I won't turn you in now but you best do it once the Bolt is found otherwise you'll break Annabeth's heart. If you don't and you go to war I will take any chance I can to take your head and I use Stygian Iron, Luke. You really don't want to know how painful it is." He hung his head as I said that.

"So you won't join us."

"You knew I wouldn't even before this conversation Luke and deep down you know I'm right. Remember my words Luke. To him you are nothing but a tool. At least even the most callous Olympian would attempt to use you to the best effect but he will just toss you to the side and forget all about you. I know things aren't ideal and we get the shit end of the stick. If the Titans come back then all of humanity will be screwed over so badly we'll be lucky to last another three generations. If it comes to war I will kill those that side with them with a heavy heart."

"I knew it would go like this but the others demanded that I at least try." He said as he went limp in his seat. "You do know that they and He will deem you a threat."

"Yes but they know that they would blow their cover by fighting me and only you stand a chance one on one. My weapons are only part of the reason I don't play Capture the Flag. You can't get rid of me quietly because, as much as I dislike it, I am a public figure in the camp. I'll give you till after the Bolt is found but beyond that you're fair game." I collected my stuff and left him there thinking.


	4. Enter Hogwarts

**Enter Hogwarts**

"You want to borrow one of my Hunters for most of the year to help you teach in Hogwarts when there is the possibility of war breaking out?" Artemis asked in confusion. I could feel the stares of disbelief from the Hunters.

"From the prophecy given to Percy war isn't on the cards unless they fuck up on purpose. Since I'm introducing a bunch of lazy idiots to physical exercise I thought one of your Hunters might enjoy it and recruit from the school while she is there." I said with a shrug as she thought about it.

"I can lend you our honorary member as she has fallen for a man worthy of her. She lacks the immortality of the others but keeps the rest of my blessing."

"I suppose that's how you get around to bridging virginity and childbirth. I'll take her if she's willing to help me." I said wondering who it could be.

"I would be glad to help you Kael." Ayane said as she stood up. I wasn't the only one surprised when she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I said vacantly making her laugh.

DS

"Why are we meeting the Headmaster in the HQ of his vigilante club instead of his Office at the school?" Ayane asked in disbelief.

"My guess is he wants us to be dragged into his war since despite our age we are more qualified than most people in here." I said in a bored tone as I opened the door to the run down Mansion. I deadpanned when I heard a screaming portrait shout racial slurs and a woman trying to shut it up.

"That's not a great introduction." Ayane said as she shut the portrait up surprising the woman.

"You must be the new Professors Albus mentioned. He didn't mention you were so young." She said with a frown.

"Usually people introduce themselves and such before they start acting condescending towards us." I said dryly making her splutter. "Where can I find Dumbledore as he said I was to meet him here?"

"Now see here young man!" She said before I silenced her.

"I am here to hash out details about my employment not be screeched at by some overbearing woman that knows nothing about me but feels it's her place to lecture me when she is the rude one." I scolded her before walking past and following the voices coming from what I believed to be the kitchen. All the voices stopped as I entered with Ayane.

"In a place this Large you'd think they'd use a bigger room." Ayane said as they all stared at us.

"True but they seem to have lost their voices without needing my help. Where is Dumbledore? He said to meet him here to work out a few details about my employment." I said with a sigh.

"I am Dumbledore, am I to assume that you are Mr Rowan and Miss Fuji?" A colour blind Gandalf wannabe asked.

"We are, you wanted to go over some details. If this is a bad time then we can arrange a meeting later and I can deal with the soul fragments in this house."

"There are Horcruxes in my House?!" A messy haired man demanded getting in my face. I didn't let it bother me since I would do the same.

"One is upstairs and the other is in that scar." I said while pointing at an arriving girl's forehead. He paled as he stared at it.

"Please tell me you know how to get rid of it without killing her." He demanded weakly.

"I do but it will hurt her a lot and will require all three people involved to be nude. I have to be the main one but she gets to choose the helper." I said while going over specifics in my head.

"Why do you want me to do a ritual in the buff?" The scarred girl asked with anger in her emerald eyes.

"Daisy, he figured out what that scar of yours really is and the only way I know to rid you of it is to kill you. I want you to live a long and happy life and if that means you have to go through one painful ritual in the buff to be rid of it without dying I want you doing the painful ritual in the buff." He said surprising many as she turned to me.

"You can rid me of it?" She asked looking me in the eye.

"I can and after a few weeks of balm on it then it will be as if it was never there." I told her truthfully getting her to smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Dumbledore said gravely before I put him in a body bind.

"I better not find out the fragment is yours. I'm going to rid her of the fragment and use it to make any others he made useless. I'm not getting involved in your war but I'm not going to let abominations stand. Now, Daisy was it, who is going to be my helper?" I said angrily at Dumbledore but softened my voice when speaking to Daisy.

"Sirius is the only one in my good books right now. Keep the instructions simple and he can follow them" She said with an impish smile as he protested.

DS

"If it wasn't for her being a brunette I would think she belonged to Cabin 6." Ayane moaned after she got away from Hermione Granger. I chuckled at that before yawning. Dealing with the fragments had taken a lot out of me and Aphrodite ended up messing with Daisy's head making her try and jump me. If Sirius wasn't there then she would have succeeded.

"True but I'm trying to find out why Aphrodite is playing silly buggers when she was happy that we would get together." I replied with a frown.

"I honestly like Daisy and with your physiology I'm not sure I could safely satisfy your urges so having another girl would help with that and I'm curious." Ayane said as if commenting on the weather as I gaped at her.

"While I'm not against having another join us it would be inappropriate considering I will be her teacher for a year."

"At least she'll have her foot in the door." Sirius said as he sat on the seat next to us.

"What do you mean?" Ayane asked with a frown.

"Daisy has had a rough life and is rather closed off from people. She needs someone who will care for her but she won't take the first step or accept it unless she has no other choice. This has you both thinking of her joining you and she won't be able to deny her attraction since it was a small push and not total mind control. I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite helped her track you down after the year ends." He said with a smile. "Blacks worship Hades which is how I knew about Horcruxes."

"I didn't know that anyone still worshipped the gods never mind Gramps." I said before an Iris Message appeared above the table showing a sick looking Percy. "What the fuck happened to you Percy?"

"Luke poisoned me after I got back to Camp. His last words were to say that he was sorry to you. He seemed to think you knew he was a traitor." Percy asked with pleading eyes.

"He let slip too many details the day you left and I gave him till you got back to turn him self in. I was hoping he would so I wouldn't need to kill him. You heal up and look after Annabeth and I'll put word out that Luke's got a KOS on him. If you face him again try not to hesitate. He's made his choice." I said rubbing my face.

"Listen Kael, Luke wasn't working alone. He's working for whoever is in that Pit in the underworld." He said making me frown.

"I had hoped he was delusional when he mentioned Him. Look up all you can about the Titan King Percy. Everything is about to get bad if he's involved."

"Just so you know dear Uncle is burying his head in the sand. I've got to go now or Annabeth will have my head." Percy said as he waved his hand ending the call. I shared a grim look with Ayane.

"It sounds like Voldemort isn't the only pain in your arse." Sirius said seriously.

"We'll get through. We always do." Ayane said with a sigh.

DS

"Welcome to your First Class of Defence against the Dark Arts of your OWL year. I am Kael Rowan and I don't care what you call me as long as you aren't being disrespectful. Since I am the same age as you are I'm sure you have a nagging voice in your head saying that I'm too young. I, and my Assistant Ayane Fuji, did the Advanced Program at Salem which boils ten years study into five with a year extra for masteries. In short we are the most qualified teachers you have had even if Remus Lupin comes close. I have you twice a week one will be theory and discussion while the other will be physical and practical." I lectured the first class I had at Hogwarts. Dumbledore allowed me to teach as a lesser evil but he had lost a lot of goodwill when people were informed of what Horcruxes were. "Any questions? Today there won't be any work so feel free to ask what you want."

"Where is your wand?" A blond girl asked with a frown.

"Somewhere I don't remember. After a few years Salem weans you off relying on your wand until you are doing wandless exclusively. Knowledge and belief are what you need to do magic, wands just help drag it out of you."

"Why put the emphasis on physical?" An Irish boy asked getting mutters from the others.

"The answer to that is two fold. The more mobile you are the less likely you are to be hit and a stronger body will allow you to channel more magic. It's the reason fit Quidditch players pack more of a punch in a dual."

"Will you be teaching us muggle fighting?" Hermione asked making me shake my head.

"I'm only teaching here for a year as a favour so apart from the odd little trick it will be conditioning and games."

"Why do you have an assistant if you're so qualified?" A slicked blond asked sarcastically.

"For demonstrative purposes, some things are best taught if you can see it happening while it's being explained and some moves I'll be teaching require two people to see. Plus I'm sure that you'll all get a kick from me getting beat up by her for learning purposes."

"Are you only teaching for a year because of the curse?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"No, I agreed only to a year because I don't want to have teaching as a career so early in life. If it makes you feel better we found the source of the curse and removed it. So if you don't like your Professor next year you will have to make them quit yourselves."

"What do you think of Blood Status and the House system?" Daisy asked getting everyone's attention.

"Very few people in America care about Blood Status as hiring incompetents will get you and they fired. It doesn't matter if they can look up their family tree for millenniums or if like me they are the first. If you can do the job you are considered for it and the most qualified gets it. Lineage only affects certain fields like summoning but isn't restricted to purebloods. The House system is useful for breaking up the year but the point system has you at each others throats so it means nothing here. You mess around in my class I will give you detentions that will make you weep."

DS

"I'm sorry but that speech completely goes against what a High Inquisitor is supposed to do." I said after Delores Umbridge finished her mind numbing speech. "Did you do any homework on the position at all? I made sure to memorise all the rules when I agreed to teach here. That you didn't, doesn't bode well for you." I ignored the snickers of the students as she went purple.

"I will have you know that the position is whatever the Minister says it is." She said in that annoying simpering voice of hers.

"Actually, people like the Minister are held tighter to the Laws because of the power they wield and the ones covering the Position of High Inquisitor are absolute." Ayane said with a frown.

"Let me educate you since you seem to be very ignorant of your position. The High Inquisitor is a position put in place to ensure that Hogwarts is neutral grounds in war. They are to ensure that everyone is educated to the highest standard and that no student is being unfairly treated. Since you seem to be doing the opposite I will be watching you and if I find that you are targeting any student and overstepping your post I will kill you. Keep in mind I have diplomatic immunity." I said in a cold tone making her shiver in fright.

"Please refrain from threatening people Professor Rowan." Dumbledore said giving me a disappointed look.

"Unlike you I'm taking my responsibility seriously and I won't have some deluded toad harming those under my care. I've already had words with Snape about it." I dryly remembering the 'conversation' I had with the useless spy. It amused me greatly that he thought he was skilled in Occlumency. "Keep your self righteous attitude to yourself."

DS

"Dumbledore wants you to learn Occlumency from Snape of all people?" I couldn't help but ask incredulously. Daisy nodded as she paced the room while Hermione looked on in pity. "Well if I didn't know he was senile before I would now. Do you want to learn it?"

"Of course I do, once Hermione did some research. It seems like something everyone should know but I don't know who would teach me." Daisy said as she fell into her seat.

"I could help you learn but remember that just as everyone is different everyone learns slightly different. What have you been taught so far?"

"He tells me to clear my mind before launching a Legilimency attack." I stared at her for a minute making her squirm.

"So he's taught you nothing. Every Thursday after classes I will teach you and your friends Occlumency and you are to no longer attend his sessions. I need to contact a few people who aren't in the old fart's pocket. Snape won't be your problem anymore." They both looked relieved before Hermione frowned.

"Do you know of a quill that makes you write in your own blood while cutting your hand or how to heal one?" Hermione asked making me sit up sharply.

"It sounds like someone is using Blood Quills outside of Official purposes. I can heal the cuts done by it but I need to know who is using them on people so I can put a stop to it." I said seriously. Those things were involved in Blood Magic and were monitored closely. Abusing them meant death, even by ICW standards. I noticed Daisy glaring at Hermione so I grabbed her hand and saw 'I will not tell lies' carved into her light creamy skin.

"I can handle it." Daisy snapped trying to free her hand as I placed my other hand on it and started healing her.

"You shouldn't be handling it. As a Teacher here my job is to deal with it and I will as soon as you tell me who it is. Abusing Blood Magic is no laughing matter."


	5. Rounding Off

**Rounding Off**

"Now, why did you lot storm in here interrupting my personal time with my girl?" I asked in anger as I put on some clothes as Ayane glared at the upside down idiots.

"You're under arrest…" One said before I silenced him.

"I have diplomatic immunity so I can't be under arrest now try again and be sure if I don't like your answer you'll share Umbridge's Fate." I snarled at him before a woman and two others barged in. "You three better have a decent excuse to barge in here."

"We were called in to investigate a disturbance. Can you tell me what happened?" The woman in charge said as she glared at the previous attackers.

"I was having some personal time with my girlfriend and then they busted in here. I did this and started asking questions only to be informed I was under arrest. I find that amusing since I have diplomatic immunity." I answered but made it clear I was anything but amused.

"Did they inform you of the charges they were trying to put on you?" I shook my head.

"I silenced him after he told me I was under arrest before informing him that I can't be. I trust you will ensure that they are disciplined properly. With the arrest of Dumbledore and Snape I don't think you can afford to have people doubting the Aurors." I had Snape arrested by the Prevention of Abusing Mind Magic only for them to arrest Dumbledore too when he tried to stop them. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort made his move and I'd ensure Daisy would live.

"I will. I can't have my people going rogue like this. I'm Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE." She said as she waved her wand at the floating idiots.

"Good to meet someone with some sense."

DS

"I can't believe it's over." Daisy said as she sat on the plane next to Ayane. "I honestly didn't think it ever would be."

"You had us helping you out so of course it would finish. Although I don't get why some people kept laughing when I shot the idiot with an arrow." Ayane said finishing with a frown as I chuckled.

"I used to be a Dark Lord but then I took an arrow to the knee." I said with a fake accent.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean." She said pointing at me.

"It's a saying from a popular video game, well a modified version of it at least. How did recruiting go between us teaching?" I asked having not paid attention to her talks with various girls.

"Very well actually, Hermione has agreed to join, a legacy of your father named Luna has agreed, that Daphne girl that asked you a question on your first day too and a few others too. Don't be surprised if Zoe hugs you." I blinked before staring at her in disbelief.

"I take it Zoe hates him?" Daisy asked looking at my expression.

"Zoe hates all males but she might be making an exception for him. I think that's why Artemis pairs them up when he's doing a job for her." Ayane said with a chuckle.

"I did work with some of the other girls too you know." I said snapping out of my shock.

"True you worked with Phoebe too. I think you're being used as an example that some males can be trusted. You know that she Artemis isn't a hater just because of gender." I rolled my eyes at the misconception.

"I think I should already know that considering the years I've known her. I just hope they don't castrate me for getting another girlfriend." I said getting them to giggle at my grimace. I had woken up on the last day of Hogwarts with an unfamiliar weight on my chest thanks to Aphrodite giving her another push but through conversation this time. Apparently the goddess was worried that without Voldemort and Dumbledore pulling the strings in her life Daisy would lose her purpose in life so she was pushing towards me who would protect her and teach her to protect herself. It helped that I was someone both capable and willing to help her. I blinked as an Iris Message appeared showing Chiron.

"Ah Kael, I was wondering if you would make a detour when you land." Chiron asked uneasily as I put up Notice-Me-Not around us. I shared a look with my girlfriends who nodded.

"That's not a problem but I haven't heard from Camp since Percy told me about Luke. What's been happening?" I asked getting a grimace before he filled me in on Thalia's Tree being poisoned, Percy going after the Golden Fleece and Thalia's revival. "Why didn't anyone send for me?"

"It was decided that you needed a break and Aphrodite was most insistent that you stay in Britain for the Hogwarts year and now I see why." I should have guessed he would see exactly what was going on, on our end. "I want you to help those I sent to backup Grover. It's not that I don't have faith in them but I have an uneasy feeling in my gut."

"We'll get there as quickly as we can Chiron." Ayane assured the Centaur before the message ended. "Well no rest for the wicked. I'm just glad I was able to teach Daisy to be a Hunter while at Hogwarts." Their smirks did little to dispel the sinking feeling that statement brought me.

DS

"Please tell me your usual jobs don't go like this!" Daisy shouted over the sound of guns being fired as we ran through the woods with mercenaries chasing us. Where the bastards came from I had no idea, we were near a Military Academy for fuck's sake, but there were too many to take on while worrying about Daisy who wasn't used to high speed battles.

"Less talking more running!" I shouted as I fired an arrow at one of our pursuers as he aimed at Daisy. It went straight into his throat as an arrow from Ayane did the same with the one behind him. How long had Kronos been planning his rise? There was no way Luke could have gotten such a well equipped Merc Company for him in a year.

"Why aren't we using magic against them?" Ayane asked with an annoyed sneer on her face.

"There's too many to use Devine Magic to any useful degree and the Mist doesn't cover Mortal Magic meaning the nearby Mundanes would see it." I answered just as I started to hear a very unwelcome sound.

"There is no way our luck is that bad." Ayane said faintly as I lost my patience at the sight of the Helicopter flying towards us. Ayane must have noticed since she paled. "I'll get Daisy out of here." I nodded as she moved faster while I stopped. Now that I stopped I pulled out four arrows and fired them simultaneously killing four more Mercs.

"I'm sorry but I need to do this." I muttered to anyone and everyone connected to nature as I released a wave of fire starting a forest fire. I frowned as the Helicopter was almost near me so I turned my bow into a sword and cut down one of the still intact trees. I switched it back to a Bracer and picked up the tree while ignoring the fleeing or dying Mercs. As soon as the Helicopter came into view I threw the tree into it faster than the pilot could process killing all those inside.

"Oh that was absolutely delicious." A female voice squealed from behind me. "I was going to ignore this squabble and ignore the whiny brat but now I'm glad I paid attention." I turned cautiously to the voice to see a monster I hadn't seen before. She was humanoid in shape, had two scaled bat-like wings on her back, scales on her sides, arms, legs and some cupping the underside of her bare breasts. Her hair was black as midnight while her eyes were completely white and her smiling lips bore the tips of fangs.

"What are…?" I started to ask as I changed my Bracer and Quiver into swords only for her to close the gap between us and breathe a mist into my face making my body freeze instantly.

"Now, now there is no need to be so _hostile_ …" She smirked as she used the back of her scale-less fingers to stroke my cheek. "I'm not going to harm you Child of Apollo, Legacy of Hades, Blessed of Hecate. You are far to entertaining for that and the fact that you survived my poison makes you just all the more _interesting_." She tilted my head to the side and I felt her tongue run across my collar bone and up my neck to my ear. She let out a moan as she shivered and turned my head to face her. "Oh how I wish I could taste your blood but your skin is tougher than my fangs. Do keep me entertained πολέμαρχος." She then disappeared with a flap of her wings as I started to be able to move a little.

"What the fuck was she?" I asked angrily to myself once the poison wore off. I despised being helpless and she could have killed me easily. "I'll ask Chiron when I get back to camp but I better catch up with the girls."

DS

"What kept you?" Ayane asked in annoyance as I arrived at the Cliffside to see the Hunters of Artemis and a distraught Percy while Grover and Thalia talked with two teens I knew were Hades kids, which honestly baffled me as Hades was always a man of his word.

"I'll explain later but why does Percy look like the world just ended?" I said honestly not looking forward to telling her I was blindsided by a monster I knew nothing about which had taken an interest in me. Despite being willing to share me she was quite possessive of me and wouldn't take it well.

"Just before we got here a Manticore went over the edge but dragged that Chase girl with him. They disappeared but I doubt they're dead, at least for now." She said with a sigh as Zoe walked towards us with a sheepish Daisy behind her. I wasn't too surprised when Zoe instantly lashed out with a kick to what made me a man bringing me to my knees.

"It's nice to see you too Zoe, have you done something with your hair?" I said sarcastically as I did my best to ignore the pain I was in. "I have only one thing to say…it wasn't my idea."

"I know that but I thought you would have stayed true to Ayane. I have no idea why she puts up with you." Zoe said folding her arms while Ayane sighed.

"I have an aversion to being turned into paste, no matter how enjoyable the pounding is. With Daisy I have a chance to make the most of it." Ayane explained with a smirk as Zoe turned bright red along with Daisy.

"As filthy minded as always Ayane. It is good to see you Sister." Zoe said once she recovered giving Ayane a hug that was returned with equal fervour while Daisy helped me to my feet.

"I'm sorry it just sort of came out while I was blabbing about all you've done for me." Daisy apologised getting me to roll my eyes since I really hadn't done all that much for her that shouldn't have already been done.

"It's fine Daisy. That was her letting me off easy." I said with a chuckle as I straightened up and ignored the warning glare Zoe sent my way. "I'm going to chat with Percy." Daisy nodded as I went to the distraught guy.

"Hey Kael." Percy said making me wince at the sheer pain I could hear him trying to hide.

"She's not dead Percy." I said not even trying to beat around the bush making him snap his head up to me. "One of two things happened. Either she landed in the Sea, your Father's domain, and is being guided someplace safe for your benefit or she is currently a prisoner of Luke who sees her as a little sister and will do his best to get her to join him rather than harm her in any way. Annabeth and I might not get on all the time but I do know that she wouldn't go out so easily."

"Yeah, she would slap me if she thought I was thinking that she would." He said with a small smile but I could see he wasn't completely convinced. I froze as I heard a cough behind me before I slowly turned around to see an un-amused Artemis. Given the look on her face she knew about me burning down a large part of the forest. Oh well I may as well get a few laughs at myself before she flays me alive. "Ah~, Auntie dearest…" I winced as she bonked me on the head with her bow.

"That isn't going to work _dearest_ nephew." She said rolling her eyes at the dearest part. "I'm not happy with you burning down _three Acres_ of forest just to kill some Mortal Mercenaries!" I winced at the absolute rage in her eyes. "However, as the lives of you and your companions, one of which I still consider my daughter, I will not take action against you. This time." I let out a sigh of relief. "Can I ask you to watch over things while Zoe and I speak with Bianca Di Angelo?"

"I will but expect a few complaints since I see a few new faces. I'll talk to Phoebe if I see something that needs to be addressed while you make your pitch." I said knowing the only reason she asked was because of how many Hunters there was. She nodded and went to Zoe while Percy looked at me in confusion.

"Make her pitch?" He asked in confusion making me sigh inwardly as he either forgot or didn't know the M.O. of the Hunters.

"She's trying to get this Bianca to join the Hunters." I saw his eyes go wide and had a bad feeling he was going to say something suicidal.

"What?! She can't she has to…!" He started before I clamped my hand over his mouth while being careful not to crush it. Artemis might bare such a speech with only mild annoyance but her Hunters would see it as a Male trying to dictate a Female which is what led to many of them hating our Gender. The Hunters would then gut him before I could protest and Phoebe would be the first to stab him.

"She has to make her own choice. We don't get to make decisions for others unless they are incapable of doing it for themselves and Bianca can. If any of the Hunters had heard you they would have gutted you, your Father be damned. Get your head on straight or you'll be a liability when it comes to going after Annabeth." I didn't want to tell him that but not thinking at all would get him, and her, killed. I was not going to let that happen. I ignored his glare as I met his eyes making him look away but I knew that he was far from cowed. The Sea couldn't be restrained after all.


	6. For Artemis

**For Artemis**

"Why are we just standing around here?" Percy asked in confusion as we waited for sunrise with the Hunters. I sighed as I looked up from my conjured Mythomagic Cards as I tried to take Nico's mind of the betrayal he felt at his sister joining the Hunt. I had shared part of my tale with the young demigod in an attempt to let him understand what his sister shielded him from and that the Hunt was a way to end all her worries since he would be going to Camp. Needless to say he showed he was Hades's son and kept the grudge but it did stop him glaring at the Hunters.

"Artemis is going on a solo hunt and wants her Hunters to stay at Camp until she returns. The quickest way to Camp just happens to be the only Olympian that will never ask her for a favour in return for his help." I explained not at all happy with the plan but I was already in Artemis's bad books so I was going to do my best to ignore the bastard.

"Him? What god would Artemis allow near her Hunters?" Thalia asked curiously as the Sun started to rise.

"Her twin, as long as he keeps his flirting to himself." Ayane said with an annoyed frown on her face that made my hands twitch. Oh this was going to be hell and it didn't help that Daisy was just as attractive as Ayane which meant the bastard was going to hit on both of them. "I hope you keep control of your temper Kael." Before anymore could be said Artemis called out.

"Look away until he parks!" She ordered looking away herself. I merely closed my eyes while covering Nico and Daisy's eyes with my hands to make sure they weren't blinded as the Sun Chariot, in Sports Mode, came to a stop in front of us.

"Meet Apollo, Sun god and all around pain in the arse." I said making Ayane groan while the others stared at the smiling Sun god getting out of the chariot with a beaming, literally, smile on his face.

"Wow, Apollo is hot!" Thalia exclaimed in shock while Ayane looked bored and Daisy looked between me and Apollo looking for similarities between us as Apollo started the all too familiar argument of who was the older twin.

"Well he is the Sun god." Percy said making me snort loudly as I fought to keep my laughter in.

"That wasn't what I…never mind." Thalia protested before sighing in annoyance as Ayane cackled much to Percy's confusion. Nico was about to ask what she meant before I felt an arm around my shoulders. My eye twitched as I heard an all too familiar voice in my ear.

"Kael you magnificent example of the male species!" Apollo cried out in a 'manly' way as 'manly' tears flowed down his face as he smiled at Ayane and Daisy while my eye twitch increased in pace. "Two girls at once, with them agreeing to share you with one being one of Artie's Hunters too! I'm so proud of you!" I whirled around to break my hand on his face, while I was stronger than most Demigods and gods Apollo was stronger, before I was suddenly a lot closer to the ground. I looked down to see furred feet attached to me.

"Lady Artemis!" Ayane shouted in shock as she scooped me up as I blinked in shock at being turned into a Rabbit.

"It is only temporary. Father will use any excuse to punish him for his disrespect towards him and punching his Father in the face would count, besides, think of this as punishment for burning down a forest." Artemis said as everyone stared at us.

"Oh come on Artie, a little roughhousing is bonding when it comes to us men." Apollo moaned getting bonked on the head with her bow.

"You know as well as I do that he hates you and don't CALL ME THAT!" She replied making him pout while Ayane handed me to Daisy who stroked my head. I shivered as waves of pleasure ran down my spine. No wonder animals liked being petted.

"Um, how are you going to get us all in that?" Nico asked pointing at the car bringing our attention back to why the bastard was here in the first place.

"Yeah~ I hate to take it out of Sports Mode." Apollo said before pushing a button on his keys making it turn into a large bus that could fit us all. "Hey little sis, any chance you can change Kael back? I want to teach him how to drive." My eye twitched as Apollo did his best to ignore the fact that I hated his guts, and the rest of him, while Artemis bonked him on the back of the head again.

"He won't learn anything if you bale him out of things and I'm older than you! Everyone in!" Artemis said herding her Hunters in after they picked up their camp gear. I snickered when I heard Artemis telling him off for calling Zoe sweetheart while Daisy carried me into the bus.

"And here I thought the Wizards were crazy." Daisy said lightly as she realised just what we were inside of. I really didn't want to burst her bubble about the fact that Greeks and the Wizards barely scratch the surface of the supernatural. She knew nothing of Romans or Fiends and I was sure that there was more out there I didn't know about.

DS

"Why are you carrying a rabbit and why does Miss Nightshade look like she wants to hunt it?" Chiron asked in confusion after we all entered the Big House while Daisy got dragged off by her adopted sisters after Aphrodite claimed her.

"The Rabbit is a guy called Kael, I think, and she doesn't like him because he somehow ended up underneath her top." Nico said holding me up while Percy snickered at my horrible luck. If I didn't know better I would have thought that Helium Head had arranged for it to happen when he allowed Thalia to drive. Chiron blinked in confusion and turned to Thalia who was quite embarrassed.

"I was driving and he somehow got launched into her cleavage head first." She said before tilting her head in thought. "I'm surprised she didn't turn him into rabbit stew."

"I have no doubt that she is just embarrassed. What did he do that warranted being turned into a Rabbit by Lady Artemis? It is no secret that they are close." Chiron said making me look sheepish, or at least as much as a Rabbit can.

"He burned down part of a forest and went to deck Apollo." Daisy said as she returned with Ayane and Grover and I was glad I was in Rabbit form otherwise I would be gawping at them. Ayane was in her old Hunter outfit, which had all the silver dyed dark purple with the exception of a butterfly on her back, which hugged her figure nicely while Daisy had a completely different outfit to the casual one she had before. She had an emerald leather jacket that was partially open showing the barest hint of her cleavage and hinting at it being the only thing protecting her modesty, a black denim miniskirt with the slit at the front, black stockings held up by a suspender belt and black with emerald trim trainers.

"I see, where is Annabeth? It isn't like her not to inform me of how things went." Chiron said noting that she was the only one missing now. He didn't miss the sudden sad looks from Thalia and Percy. "Oh dear…Grover why don't you take our young friend to watch the orientation film?" Grover did as he asked but I was slightly annoyed by the fact they forgot that I was in Nico's hands.

DS

"Well this is certainly a large headache." I muttered to Ayane who sighed and nodded in agreement. Things had gone well until the day before the CTF match between the Campers when Zoe had woke everyone up as she tried to get permission to leave Camp since Artemis had been captured by someone/thing. Naturally Chiron wasn't about to let a bunch of upset Hunters get themselves killed going against something that could capture Artemis, who was one of the most skilled Olympians when it came to battle. I had decided to give them a target to let out some of their frustration and I was still feeling it. The day of the CTF match not only allowed me to finally get some alone time with Daisy, since Ayane joined the Hunters for old times sake, which she used to smugly bind her mortal core to mine, I suspected Aphrodite to have helped her find that spell, gaining a yellow choker with a black sun on it but the Oracle came out of the attic to give Zoe a prophecy.

 _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be wounded in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _Dark Sun is lost to General's Wrath._

Zoe, being hard headed when in distress, wanted to drag all the Hunters off West without knowing more. She wasn't happy when I slapped her for even thinking of something so stupid knowing that the Fates would have to come down on her hard for ignoring their Prophecy which would likely lead to everyone dying. If it wasn't for the fact the Prophesy was made to her I would knock her out till the Questers had gone.

"ENOUGH!" I roared out flaring my power gaining everyone's attention. "This squabbling is getting us nowhere! We need to figure out who needs to go so we have time to do the actual quest. Six people, a combination of Campers and Hunters. Zoe is one while I'm the only one that meets the requirements of Dark Sun so that leaves two Campers and two Hunters." None of them looked happy but they knew better than to claim that they wanted to go for glory.

"I'm going." Percy said making me close my eyes as I rubbed my eyes.

"No" Zoe and I said in unison stopping any protests from the Campers at him going on yet another Quest, only one of which was his. I could see the smug looks on some of the Campers' faces as Percy stalled at the denial.

"Percy, as soon as you see Annabeth you're going to run up to her and hug her. Everyone here knows it so there is no way you're going." I stated bluntly knowing he would play ignorant if I didn't flat out state it. "If the Prophecy wasn't made to her Zoe wouldn't be going either." I glared him down but I wasn't sure he wouldn't try anything.

"I will be taking Phoebe and Bianca. I'm not sure if Ayane counts as Hunter or Camper and she wasn't feeling well this morning." Zoe said making me turn to Ayane who was glaring at Zoe for telling me.

"Fine but are you sure you want to bring a rookie?" I asked getting a nod from her making me sigh. I guess I would just have to keep an eye on my 'Aunt'. I quickly thought about what would be needed as I thought of who to bring. "Grover and Thalia, Grover is the only Satyr I can stand and his tracking methods differ from ours making us more likely to find Artemis and Thalia is powerful, experienced, motivated and won't be intimidated by us when emotions run high,"

"How would you know about my experiences? You declined our offer to join us before Camp." Thalia asked in confusion.

"Luke and I talked a lot before he turned traitor since we have a few things in common." I ignored the suspicious looks that brought me. I knew Luke was pretty much taboo in Camp and that there was likely more traitors in Camp but unless they acted I couldn't do much.

"Then it is settled. The Questers will leave tomorrow at first light." Chiron said gravely while giving me a look that told me he didn't think I was coming back. I had a lot of hope that I would since what is lost could be found. There's also the fact that me dying would kill Daisy now we were bonded and there was no way in Kronos's castrated scrotum I was going to let that happen.

DS

"What's got you so annoyed?" Bianca asked as from the passenger seat as I drove the Van we were given at the start of the quest with a frown. I had snatched the keys before Zoe could since I knew how she drove. I already had my licence and was skilled in driving so we could make good progress without making everyone shit themselves.

"Phoebe, the greatest man-hater amongst the Hunters, accepted a gift from a male who she crushed into the ground the day before. Am I the only one smelling the bullshit with that?" I asked getting a confused silence until Zoe clicked onto what I was implying.

"You believe that someone interfered. Who would do such a thing?" Zoe said making me sigh.

"The only one with both the means and the motive I can think of is Aphrodite but that might be me just venting my frustrations at how she manipulated Daisy into binding herself to me." Those that have all control of their life taken from them tend to go one of two ways. They become so used to having no control they can't handle not being controlled, which is what Daisy comes across as when she bound herself to me, or the become so attached to having control that they refuse to be controlled again, which is what I know Daisy is like and that is how I know Aphrodite meddled. The fact that she threatened to castrate me if I didn't come back alive also helped.

"I know that Aphrodite and Artemis don't get on but would she really risk the Quest with everyone watching?" Thalia asked as Grover bleated nervously. I wasn't ignorant to the fact that other Satyrs would have fainted out of fear at questioning the gods like this which is one of the reasons I respected him.

"Such a little thing would barely cramp her plans and it is something that she could easily remedy, especially since there was another that really wanted to come." I said knowing that Aphrodite had a soft spot for the 'forbidden' romance between Percy and Annabeth. I ignored Thalia's mutter of Kelp Head as I remembered something. "Zoe, with you having served Artemis as long as you have you'll have came across Monsters even a Veteran Wanderer like me wouldn't be able to identify, haven't you?"

"Yes, in my lady's service I have met and hunted many Monsters that you wouldn't have met yet." Zoe said with pride and a small smile clear in her voice. I guess some of those Monsters were good people. "Is there one in particular you wish to know about?"

"A winged scaled naked female with white eyes and vampire fangs that enjoys destruction and blood but also has a paralytic breath." I described as best I could getting a strangled noise from Zoe. "That bad, huh?"

"Mormo, a vampire/snake-like monster, which love chaos, destruction and the blood of powerful mortal males and their breath, is fatal to most while being used to scout potential mates. When they feed they release a toxin that causes euphoria in the victim. If they aren't a potential mate or die from the breath they are then consumed whole once drained of blood with the waste becoming a snake or bat depending upon if the sun is out or not. If they find a suitable mate they mate while she feeds on him and disappears when she is sure she is pregnant. Once the offspring is born the mate is hunted down, paralysed and used to feed her until full grown when they are then consumed."

"Well I'm quite glad for my tough skin now." I muttered as I digested that. "Is there anything you can tell me about how they fight or what they do if they can't feed on someone?"

"They aren't fighters, you have more chance of fighting of those she seduces or enthrals than her. She's likely to find a way to get around your skin before mating with you but I'm unsure of how that would work once your offspring was born as I don't know if they inherit anything from the father." I heard her shiver at that as I was well known to be a powerful demigod. A Monster boosted by my abilities would be a large threat. I let out a sigh as I noticed we were almost out of fuel.

"We're almost out of fuel. You said she can enthral others and is there a set way to deal with her? I didn't know she was there till she talked and I was paralysed before I could get into stance." I said as I slowed down as we neared the next town.

"Archery before she knows you're there as those scales are as tough as a basilisk's."


	7. Resolve

**Resolve**

"What sort of Monster hangs around a museum?" Bianca asked as we followed what we could of Artemis's trail while being thankful she wasn't bothering to cover her movements otherwise we wouldn't be able to track her. As it was the only reason we could was Zoe's and my familiarity with her combined with Grover's magic.

"I don't know but I'm currently seeing a demigod I never thought I would see here unless dragged here by his girlfriend." I said dryly as Percy raced towards us as if Cerberus was chasing him. I made a note to visit Hades since I hadn't been able to recently. Before Zoe could shout at him I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back the way we came. "So Percy what is so important you had to ignore my orders."

"There was no way in Hades I wasn't coming to help save Annabeth besides we have bigger problems." He said as he tried to get out of my grip, which I tightened each time he came close since he was stronger than he looked. "Some General just planted some teeth and they sprouted out as skeleton warriors while he spoke to Luke." My blood froze as I had some inkling as to what they were and if it was Atlas that spawned them I wouldn't be able to send them back while Bianca didn't have the time to learn.

"If they are what I think they are then please tell me that they didn't have something with one of ours scent on it." I almost begged as I stopped dragging him while Zoe paled since she likely knew what they were.

"They had a silver cloth from Zoe or Bianca, they weren't sure which it was from. I nabbed it and ran but I think they got my scent." He admitted showing a silver bit of cloth and his torn top.

"Kael, give me the keys and get your bow ready. Jackson, come with us but if you endanger our Quest then I will shot you personally." Zoe said marching in front of us once I threw her the keys.

"How are all of us going to fit in the van anyway?" Thalia asked giving me a quick look since I was the broadest one there.

"Kael's/I'm going to be on the roof." Zoe and I said in unison making them all shiver.

"Am I the only one that finds that creepy?" Bianca said making the rest shake their head. I would have chuckled if I didn't sense danger and threw Percy at the others as I was tackled over the railing and slammed into the ground before finding a lioness, goat and snake head all glaring at me. I pushed the lioness head away as I headbutted the goat and kicked the Chimera off me.

"Just great, I don't get just any Chimera but the Original one." I said noticing that it was larger than any I had faced before and had dragon wings too. I raised my hand as the lioness head spewed fire and sighed in annoyance as it did nothing except incinerate my clothes. I closed the distance as she stared at me in disbelief and didn't have the time to dodge as my hands smashed the two front heads together hard enough to crush them. "I can't help but feel cheated at that."

"It wasn't meant to challenge you just separate you from the rest." Luke's voice said from behind me. I snapped around and fired an arrow at him only for it to disintegrate on contact with a barrier between us. "You're a man of your word Kael. Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions to ensure our next talk stayed just that?"

"What do you want Luke? You know me better than most so you know I won't side with the Titans." I ignored the fact that he couldn't have prepared this without time. Time he would only have if he knew I was on the Quest which meant there was at least one traitor in Camp.

"Kronos wants me to try at least and if not the General has first claim on you. I just wanted to see my friend again. Oh and put some clothes on please. Just because you're proud to have a kid on the way doesn't mean I want to see it." He said before noticing my confused look. "She didn't tell you over Iris Message? Ayane is pregnant which is why she didn't feel well the day you left or the day before."

"That just means I have even more reason to survive this Quest." I said once I ran that through my head. There was no way I was going to abandon my kid like Ayane had been and there was no way I was going to force her to raise the kid herself like my Mum had with me. "You do know that playing both sides like this won't be possible soon. You'll have to choose between him and your friends. There is going to be War and people on both sides die in War."

"It doesn't have to be this way." He tried but we both knew it was an empty gesture.

"There are things you can't change no matter how much power you have, Luke. There's a reason I haven't tried to kill Apollo despite how much I hate him and it has nothing to do with sparing Artemis's feelings." Gods were their domain and the sun was important to all life on the planet. That meant that unless one of his sons gained sufficient power, which was unlikely since they focused on healing, music or archery and I couldn't due to the Darkness I gained from Hades, killing Apollo would screw over the world. My hatred paled in comparison to the need of the world.

"And yet impossible things happen on almost a regular basis." Luke said before walking away. I sighed in annoyance as I conjured some clothes. I needed to catch up before Zoe drove away.

DS

"You're playing a dangerous game." I said to the disguised god as Zoe talked with Percy about Riptide. I had caught up just as they got to the Van but we had to ditch it to evade a Helicopter that had a skilled pilot capable of dodging my arrows. "Using the Sun Chariot as a train for us will make trouble for you later."

"One thing we can both agree on is that it is worth it if it helps save Artemis." Apollo said seriously for a change and I knew that nothing could be truer. While I agreed because of how much I respected and cared for her with all she's done for me, Artemis was Apollo's other half. The only ones that cared as much if not more than us were Grandmother Leto and the Hunters.

"Was Luke telling the truth about Ayane?" I asked hoping that he was but Luke was a son of Hermes who was the god of lies like Apollo was the god of truths. It could be possible that he was just saying it to ensure I came out alive.

"She's three weeks along and it is helping the Hunters keep their mind off of Artemis for a while and Daisy is doing her best to keep her calm when she thinks about her past too much." He answered making it hit me. I was going to be a Father, a little boy or girl was going to be calling me Dad in the not too distant future. The kid, or kids if it was twins, was going to be mischievous as Hell though considering Ayane's sense of humour and my own when the mood hit.

"Then it's a good thing I plan on surviving this Quest then, isn't it." I said stopping my train of thought before my imagination starting bringing up unpleasant things to ruin my good mood. The fact that Apollo wasn't giving any indication of my imminent demise told me I would be fine, eventually. He wasn't one to coddle his children knowing it would just hurt them in the end.

"It is but do remember you aren't invincible." I nodded as he disappeared before lying on the roof of one of the cars to get some sleep.

DS

"Kael, are we being approached by who I think we're being approached by?" Zoe asked with annoyance making me turn from the server I was ordering from. At seeing who was approaching my polite smile fled fast enough that Hermes would have approved. It was bad enough Percy had butted into the quest, even if he wasn't as much of a liability as I thought he would be, but seeing those two pissed me off so much I almost missed the older woman travelling with them.

"We are and I'm curious as to how they found us." I mused with a frown getting a confused look from our companions.

"Does either of you two lovebirds wish to fill us in?" Thalia said teasingly making Zoe go bright red but I ignored it since I was more focused on the trio entering the café and the two females taking the free seats at our tables while the only male stood behind them.

"Hello Kasumi, Hayate. What brings you two over considering how our last meeting went?" I said civilly but there was a note of warning in my tone. I glanced at the unknown woman and felt my ire grow as I noticed the similarities between her and the other two which meant she was Ayame, their mother and the one that abandoned Ayane.

"We aren't here to fight." Kasumi said holding her hands up in surrender while Zoe played with her knives as she watched them carefully.

"Can someone _please_ fill us in?" Percy asked looking between us in confusion.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Ayame and these two are my children, Kasumi and Hayate." Ayame said making my eye twitch at the confirmation and I saw Zoe's grip tighten on her knives, neither was missed by the trio.

"Oh, I'm Grover, this is Thalia, Bianca and Percy. It seems you know Zoe and Kael." Grover said with nervous cheerfulness trying to dispel the uneasy atmosphere.

"We've met." Zoe and Hayate said in unison before Zoe continued alone. "This still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"We've noticed a new addition to our Tapestry and were sent here by someone called Hestia." Hayate said making me sigh and rub my face in annoyance. I loved Hestia, anyone that met her did, but these people punished Ayane for something that was she a victim of herself, after all finding out how she was conceived would mess anyone up. Why should they get a chance to ruin Ayane's happiness when they cast her aside?

"What's a Tapestry got to do with any of us?" Percy asked while I saw that Zoe was slowly turning to me with an odd look on her face.

"Family Tapestries automatically update when a new member of the family is conceived. Since these three are Ayane's former family then that means she is pregnant." Zoe said as her look turned to one of joy as everyone gaped at me. I tried not to fidget under their stares.

"So you're the Father. Ryu and Kasumi spoke highly of you despite the circumstances you met in." Ayame said looking me over making me frown since as far as I was concerned she didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Trying to kidnap someone you cast aside doesn't leave the best impression." I said dryly putting those not in the know on edge. Before more could be said an Iris Message appeared beside us all showing Ayane and Daisy.

"As if this wasn't going to be awkward enough already." Ayane said dryly noticing our guests who brightened up at the sight of her. "Tapestry?"

"Tapestry is how they know but Luke told me and a certain hothead confirmed it." I answered making her groan. "If anything it means I have even more reason to survive this Quest. We'll leave you to speak with them. I'll IM you later."

DS

"So can you explain what happened back there and why you don't seem surprised that Bianca destroyed one of those skeletons?" Thalia asked me as we rode the Erymanthian Boar west. We had been ambushed by the skeletons and Bianca had banished one of them before Pan sent the Boar to help.

"Bianca can do that because her Father has dominion over them which gives her control over them. If you want to know more about Ayane's relationship with her former Clan you are best asking her." I said while absently ensuring Grover didn't fall off as he rejoiced at the proof that Pan lived. I also saw Zoe palm her face in annoyance for not realising who Bianca's father is. "What I can say is that they are dangerous to fight and I helped Ayane fight against them and a friend of theirs three years ago which gave us time to stall them until the Hunters arrived."

"Has anyone told you that you can hold a grudge like Hades?" Percy asked noting my tone. I withheld a chuckle as he sounded like Annabeth when she thought of an interesting fact and wanted to share it. Those two were good for each other.

"It helps that I'm a legacy of his. One of two reasons I'm sure I am the Dark Sun mentioned in the Prophecy." I rolled my eyes as they stiffened at that particular line. "Relax, what is lost can be found. I won't allow my child to be without a Father or allow Daisy to die."

"Guys, the Boar is stopping. We better get off before it throws us off." Thalia said making us all look up to see that it was aiming for a stream to drink from. I grabbed Grover and Bianca and leapt off knowing that the other three would be fine by themselves.

"Thanks" They said once the others joined us. With that done we headed west on foot.


	8. Wounded But Not Beaten

**Wounded But Not Beaten**

"Kronos's left nut, what the hell is she doing here?" I moaned getting everyone's attention. They turned to see a pink limo coming towards us. It wasn't that I disliked the Love/Lust goddess but I really didn't like her manipulative ways or her infidelity. We stopped as it levelled with us and pulled over. I wasn't surprised when Ares got out of it. Or the fact he had a large grin on his face.

"The missus wants to talk to you Rowan and then the Squid Brat. After that I want to test your reflexes." Ares said ignoring the glare from Percy. I guess the rumours of their fight were actually true. I sighed and made my way to the limo ignoring the annoyance oozing from Zoe at the interference of Artemis's rival.

"Could you please leave my love life alone?" I asked as I got in ignoring the fact she looked different from the last time I saw her. "If it gets any more complicated I'm going to need a map to keep up with it."

"Oh we both know you would keep up easily, you have brain and brawn after all." Aphrodite said giving me an amused and disapproving look. "I have to thank you for your work with Daisy. You not only saved her from a bleak existence but managed to get her to truly become what she was meant to be."

"Is that why you gave her a push in my direction and had her bind her core to mine?" I asked dryly still not happy about it but instead of taking offence she just beamed at me and nodded happily.

"Of course, she needed the stability and you have it in spades. There is also the fact that you became her standards for the proper man and very few measure up and none of them could connect with her the way you could. You've also ruined her for any normal person so it would be cruel to make you split. It also anchors you here just as strongly as Ayane and your child. You will need that sooner than you think. I wanted to ask you a favour." I frowned as a god asking for a favour was a very big thing and for a goddess like Aphrodite it was even bigger.

"I will do what I can, if I can, but I honestly can't tell you I can do it if I don't know what it is." I said after a moment's silence. She wouldn't have brought it up if she thought I would disagree, she wasn't an idiot after all.

"Sometimes I get warnings from your father about those close to those I love. He only does it when it is possible to change things without doing great damage to comic balance or whatever. One of my son's, Eros, children will be targeted, as someone that can break prisoners, around the time you return. I want you to go and find her before Castellon can."

"I will do my best to do that as long as you aren't trying to set me up with her." I said ignoring the mention of Apollo making her laugh.

"While it would make for an interesting dynamic you'll be too busy getting used to your third girlfriend. Even I know you'll need time to get used to that before your fourth comes along." I just gaped at her as she beamed at me before she shooed me out of the limo. I didn't snap out of it until Ares slashed at my head forcing me to duck.

"Not bad for someone not paying attention but you need to do better to impress me." Ares said taking another swing which I blocked with both swords.

"Don't make it too easy." I said pushing him back getting a bloodthirsty smile in return. Our swords became a blur as we tried to defeat the other's defences, my two swords making up the difference in strength with help from my more agile style. The airway filled with the sound of clashing metal, thudding feet and the ground beneath us being destroyed. With a roar I trapped his sword between mine and twisted, snapping it before resting the tip of them against his throat.

"Not bad…but it's a draw." He said as my eyes looked down to see the dirk tip touching where my heart was. I nodded and we withdrew our weapons at the same time. "You owe me a sword once you've done Aphrodite's favour."

"Fine." I said hoping it would give me a reason not to see Artemis after freeing her since I doubted she would be happy with Aphrodite's prediction. Now we just had to wait on Percy finishing his talk with her.

DS

"Alright, who took something?" I asked as we watched a Talos prototype assemble itself. Zoe's instructions had been clear: Don't take anything from the Scrap Yard. I sighed when Bianca guiltily removed a Hades figurine from her pocket. It didn't take a genius to see it was for Nico and I really couldn't fault her as I had detoured my return to Camp several times to get something for my younger siblings when it was near their birthday.

"Kael, buy us some time!" Zoe called out making me sigh as I took out my bow and started firing arrows at it, enlarging them as they left the bow of course. I growled when I saw that the enlarged arrows merely dented it a little as it made its way towards the others.

"You couldn't have made a faulty product just this once Hephaestus." I groaned but that apparently did the trick as it turned to me and moved faster than it had towards the others. "Apparently it is faulty." Now that I was sure I pissed it off I got ready to move. My eyes widened as I saw Bianca running towards it and clearly trying to get into the hatch under its foot. I darted for her and tackled her just as she opened the hatch.

"NO, I have to destroy it from the inside!" Bianca screamed in my ear before its heel caught us as it turned to us. I moved so I would it crush the piles of scrap rather than her. I growled as I skidded to a stop and realised Bianca was struggling to breathe and her mouth was filling with blood.

"Bianca!" Zoe shouted as she and the rest found us. Seeing she didn't have much time I snatched the figurine from Percy, turned it into a Portkey to Apollo Cabin and activated it. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"I'm not at death's door and I still need to deal with that bastard. You lot get going and I'll catch up." I said getting to my feet while trying to ignore my clearly broken ribs. They clearly didn't want to but the sound of Talos coming got them moving. I prepared myself for it as it went to step on me. I screamed in pain as I forced the foot to stop, Talos was very, _very_ heavy. I could almost sense its surprise as I forced its foot up making it fall over into some conveniently place power lines. The last thing I saw before I black out was Talos running away as it fell apart.

DS

I groaned as I woke up mildly surprised to feel a wet cloth on my forehead. I went to open my eyes but Apollo was too happy about something so I kept them shut as I moved to get up but was surprised to feel a small hand pushing me back down.

"You need to rest. Bench pressing a giant tin man really took it out of you." A familiar voice said in amusement making me still for a moment.

"Ayame-san?" I asked unsure if I was hearing right.

"Yes, Kael-san, it is me. There is a reason we were around. Your Artemis-sama has the respect of our gods and you will be needed in the Final Battle of this quest. Due to us not being of your pantheon we can interfere a little as long as we don't fight." She said removing the cloth and replacing it with a new one. "On the upside you're now stronger than you were going into the Scrap Yard."

"Oh just what I need. I had enough trouble not hurting anyone before." I said as I managed to slowly open my eyes to see Ayame with an expression I had only seen on Ayane's face when we were alone together and just enjoying the company.

"I'm sure you'll learn quickly. I must thank you." I gave her a confused look only getting a smile in return. "Despite you not hiding your dislike of us you still helped us make peace with Ayane. I will get to see my grandchild grow thanks to you." I sighed and carefully sat up.

"If Ayane is fine with that then I won't stop it but you better not hurt her again." She nodded with a smile on her face making me shake my head. I guess they really did want to make amends.

DS

It took some time but I managed to catch up to the others even with my injuries and found them surrounded by Mercs and a Manticore in human form in front of an IM that showed Mr D and the Camp. I could hear him trying to get Thalia to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus most likely thanks to Luke telling him of her Fatal Flaw. I didn't allow her to answer him either way as I ploughed my fist into the Manticore's face sending it tumbling along the ground. I turned to the stunned Mercs with a dark look on my face.

"I don't take kindly to those that attack my friends." I told them as the shadows answered my rage and bound them. I heard a giggle making me turn to see Mormo petting the struggling Manticore. "Oh for crying out loud, why the hell are you here?"

"I have to ensure you don't get yourself killed." She said as if it was obvious before she turned the Manticore to dust by ripping his head off. "You really should be more careful, my sweet. Bench pressing Talos would have destroyed a lesser man." I barely got my arms up in time to block the kick aimed at my chest. My feet uprooted the ground as I skid backwards and the kick forced me to release the Mercs who were quickly engaged by the other Questers. I caught the punch aimed at my face and glared at her.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be prepared for you, did you?" I asked as I summoned my sword to my free hand and aimed for her neck only for her to intercept is with the scaled part of her arm as she answered my glare with a smile.

"This makes me only want you more." I was yanked off of my feet and thrown towards the Mercs, one managed to actually shoot me several times before Zoe opened his throat. I grunted at the bullets getting stuck in my skin as I started to trade blows with the Mormo. We were both surprised when vines ensnared her but I didn't let that stop me taking her head. She smiled predatorily as she turned into dust. I knew she would be back.

"Thanks Mr D. When I get to Camp I'll burn some food for you." I called out to the god as I watched the Mercs that still lived go mad.

"I'll hold you to that Kyle." He said before giving a few words to Thalia that I couldn't hear from the distance between us. I blinked when Zoe marched straight up to me.

"What were you thinking getting into a fight with the Mormo?" She demanded before shaking her head. "Never mind, get that shirt off so I can pry those bullets out."

"Whoa, whoa, you got shot?!" Percy asked in shock as I did what Zoe demanded revealing the bullets in my chest. "Holy crap, you got shot!" I rolled my eyes while Zoe snorted and pushed me to my knees to make it easier for her to get them out.

"It's a hazard I've dealt with before." I told him not even wincing at the nicks of the blade.

"I guess that explains why Zoe is so comfortable taking your shirt off." Thalia said with a teasing smile on her face making me groan inwardly while Zoe blushed but kept at the task. "Although I do think your durability and strength is complete bullshit. I mean, who shrugs of bullets?" I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything about it as it was a very handy but rare ability.

"So what are we going to do with him." I said nodding towards the Ophiotaurus. "Sparky is going to be paranoid as hell about him and killing him is a very bad idea. We need to find a way to hide him from everyone." I sighed in relief as they all nodded in agreement.


	9. Might versus Might

**Might Versus Might**

"Dear gods, it's the Mean Girl Quadruplet Edition!" I said in mock horror as the Hesperides approached us causing Thalia to choke on a laugh while Percy looked confused. Concerning their looks it wasn't hard to tell they were related to Zoe and from the grimace on Zoe's face they hadn't parted on good terms. I placed a solemn hand on Percy's shoulder. "Now Percy, you are about to see the second most annoying beings in existence…Self Important Bitches."

"Impudent demigod." One of them spat as Thalia lost it. I merely gave Percy an exaggerated look that screamed 'see what I mean?' before rolling my eyes.

"Sisters" Zoe said in reluctant greetings making the four of them sneer at her.

"We see no Sister. Only a Hunter and three demigods about to die." Another said in disdain making Zoe flinch which in itself pissed me off.

"That sounds like a threat to me." I said summoning my swords making them take a step back in fear at my anger. "I tend to end threats… _permanently_."

"Do not waste your time on them Kael, they are cowards and know not how to fight." Zoe said making them bristle but they didn't dare disagree with the look she sent at them. "Ladon, awake!" I held in a laugh at the fear in their eyes as they stared at Zoe before fleeing as the hundred headed dragon slowly woke up.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get by it." Thalia said making me deadpan at her before I remembered that she barely knew me.

"I'll deal with that but you two won't like the feeling." I said nodding to Thalia and Percy who was giving Zoe sympathetic looks. Did he know the story behind Zoe and her blood sisters? Most likely through demigod dreams, which I liked to ignore. Sons of Apollo were held more tightly to the rules of prophecies and such so I ignored them unless they were quest ones.

"And why…?" Percy started to ask before the shadows enveloped us and deposited us past the confused dragon. "Never again, I will never do that again." The children of the Big Three shivered at passing through their uncle's domain which neither of them had fond memories of.

"That is never pleasant." Zoe said in distaste making me roll my eyes as we started our walk to where Artemis was likely holding up the sky.

DS

"In the words of Admiral Ackbar, it's a trap." I said seeing nothing between us and the struggling Artemis. She was a goddess built for speed not strength and I could tell it was only thanks to sheer willpower that she was still in one piece.

"Aha! I knew it! You're a Secret Movie Buff!" Thalia shouted making my face turn beetroot even as my face stayed the same otherwise.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." If anything that just made the punk girl smile wider. "Now we will cross this clearly empty plot of land and find a way to free Artemis." I heard Zoe palm her face at my exaggerated overacting. I made equally exaggerated sneaking movements.

"This is the demigod you fear?" A deep voice said before I fired two arrows at the speaker's eyes. I was disappointed when the Titan crushed them before they could reach their target. "Then again it seems he doesn't care about using low tactics."

"I guess it was too much to hope that that would take you out of the fight." I said looking up to see Atlas standing with Luke, who was making sure any arrow fired at him would hit Annabeth, and was surrounded by a variety of minor monsters that looked eager to kill us. I was mildly surprised to see similarities between the Titan and Zoe but put it aside in favour on wondering how Zoe managed being the black sheep of her blood family. "Atlas I presume. You're fatter than I thought you would be."

"Do you think I do not see what you are trying to do demigod?" Atlas said with a condescending smile on his face. I merely shrugged as I sent a glare at Luke for using Annabeth as a hostage. "Yes, now I can see why he wants you to join. Brute strength controlled with a keen mind that has yet to be truly nurtured and a ruthless streak that I can see even from here. You truly would be a boon to the cause."

"And yet anyone with a brain would know I would never join you." I said making his smile grow. "Something you already know and are clearly counting on."

"What are you doing?" Zoe hissed quietly at me as I turned my bow and quiver to Braces and started to remove my shirt.

"He holds all the cards and he knows it. He'll have heard of our friendship and given that he was likely told to kill me should I refuse. He'll want to draw this out as much as he can and force you to watch hoping to cause you a lot of pain. I will stall him as best I can while you three make a plan. The monsters will only stay where they are for so long."

"Come to your death, Boy!" Atlas bellowed as he removed his suit top, tie and shirt. I walked towards him as he jumped down from the perch he was on with a manic smile on his face.

"I'm very bad at dying." I told him simply as we charged. Our fists met causing a loud shockwave and making me grimace as my bones almost snapped from his greater strength. Despite that I allowed a small smile on my face at finally being able to have a fight that doesn't end simply because I was stronger than my opponent. I pulled my fist back and threw my other to intercept his other fist causing another shockwave. I caught the kick aimed at my ribs, with a grimace, and lifted him by it before slamming his back into the ground with all my strength only to be booted in the face. I soared through the air and rolled as soon as I hit the ground just before he landed where my stomach had been.

"This is getting boring, Boy. Entertain me!" Atlas bellowed before I lifted him from the ground with an uppercut. I leapt after him aiming for his head only for him to block and force me back into the air. I flipped over to be caught in the stomach knocking me to the ground and the air out of my lungs. I rolled to my feet and blocked the flying kick aimed at my chest before redirecting his momentum to my side and grabbing his head.

"Try this then!" I snarled as I went to one knee to smash his head into the ground making the mountain shake. I did it again and again and again before Atlas grabbed the arm holding him and wrenched it out of the socket. I cried out in pain before I was silenced by my face being slammed into the ground. I glared at him as he pulled his leg back and slammed it into my side sending me rolling along the ground.

"You don't look so good, dude." Percy said as I came to a stop near him making me chuckle as I got to my feet unsteadily and set my arm back in its socket as even with my durability the Titan was doing damage.

"I don't doubt that but unless we suddenly get help from a god then I'm the one with the best chance against him. As long as he underestimates me and doesn't use his full power then I stand a chance." I said hoping he would get the subtle hint. I shook my head and charged the waiting Titan again hoping to buy time for Percy to figure it out. This time I weaved around the fist and slammed mine into his gut before sending a harsh barrage of blows at him that forced him back a couple of steps before a backhand powered through them causing me to stumble back.

"It has been…" Atlas said as he struck my stomach. "…too long…" An uppercut to my face. "…since I…" A kick to the side of my knee making me kneel. "…have fought!" He brought his knee into my face breaking my nose, with an audible crack, that sent me to the ground. "But now…I shall kill you." I barely managed to grab the foot aimed at my head but I wasn't able to stop it slowly descending towards me. I grit my teeth as I put more strength into stopping him but he merely did the same with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Before it could touch my face there was a flash of silver making him scream in pain and stumble back until I threw the foot to the side.

"After this we will be having words, foolish nephew." Artemis said as she dragged me to my feet as the Titan fumed at us. I glanced behind us to see Zoe dealing with the monsters with a freed Annabeth while Thalia fought Luke.

"Let us deal with the Titan first. Then you can pull my ear all you want." I said with a smile at her before I charged Atlas. I had Hunted with Artemis before so I knew a little of what to expect and decided that my best bet was to focus on keeping the Titan's attention on me while Artemis herds him towards Percy who had taken the burden of the sky for her. This time I lead with kicks that hurt him a good deal more than my punches had. Artemis easily saw my strategy and went with it never stopping unless to attack while I had his attention. When his attention went to Artemis I would attack the gaps in his guard bringing it back to me.

"Enough!" Atlas roared as he snatched his javelin out of the air after it was thrown to him by one of the few remaining monsters. I summoned my swords to block his thrust but it destroyed them before spearing my gut. I grunted in pain before forcing myself forward and wrapping my arms around the larger man much to his surprise before lifting him off of the ground.

"Getting close was a mistake." I told him with a grin despite the blood leaking from my mouth and ran towards Percy who prepared to move. I threw the Titan as hard as I could at Percy but he managed to stop himself just before he would be forced to take the sky again.

"I WILL NOT…" He started to shout before Artemis appeared before him in a silver blur to kick him the rest of the distance while Percy rolled out of the way to a waiting Annabeth. "NO~!" I smirked at the angry Titan as I fell to one knee.

"KAEL!" Zoe shouted as she appeared before me tired but not seriously injured. She grabbed the javelin and pushed it through me with a grimace.

"We need to get him to Mount Olympus for my brother to heal him. Unfortunately I can only take you part of the way." Artemis said with a grimace as she forced some Ambrosia down my throat. I grumbled good-heartedly before catching movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Atlas heave his javelin at us. I felt a surge of adrenaline as I forced Zoe and Artemis to the side allowing it to embed itself in my chest and sent me towards the Mountain. I let out a roar of pain before attempting to do something that I had been warned against several times, I went to shadow travel without a clear destination in mind as I knew that I would die if I hit the mountain. I saw a forest before I fell into the black.


	10. Hidden Lands

**A Hidden Land**

"Hey kid, wake up!" A voice called out to me as I slowly woke up. I slowly blinked my eyes open to see a white haired man with red lines leading down his face and a blonde/red-tipped girl with whisker marks on her face. "See Naruko, I told you he would be fine. Tsunade is known as the greatest Medic for a reason and Shizune is no slouch either."

"They'd have to be to heal the two holes in my torso." I said weakly with a small chuckle as I realised they were speaking Japanese, a language I learnt during and after my pilgrimage took me there. "It seems I owe you two and the two mentioned my life."

"Ha, ha, don't sweat it. Anyone would have done the same." Naruko said sheepishly as she scratched her head with a blush of embarrassment on her face. I got the feeling that she didn't get too many compliments. "I'm more curious as to what the hell you were fighting if they used a spear that big."

"Take gratitude where you can as there are far too many ungrateful bastards out in the world so take it where you can even if only for the sake of those truly grateful. I also doubt you would believe me since I'm sure I'm in Shinto territory." It wasn't bandied about but there were Pantheons that weren't Greek/Roman but they didn't like to mix with us as no god or goddess liked to share their domain with other gods/goddesses. I was actually surprised that my powers were still there even if changed a little.

"Don't tell me you're one of those Greek/Roman Brats." The white haired man said palming his face making me smirk at him.

"Okay but I am a Greek." I said getting up with the help of Naruko. "I'm Kael Rowan and may I get your name and an explanation on how you know about Greeks and Romans."

"I'm a travelling sage who is in touch with prophets. I've also fought a few of you. My name is Jiraiya the Toad Sage." He said making me raise an eyebrow at him before sighing.

"So where exactly am I?"

DS

"Why are you staring at your hair?" Naruko asked in confusion as I looked at my reflection in a pool near her training area. I had watched and was not impressed with Jiraiya's teaching style, having them figure it out them selves was fine and all but it was clear that Naruko had been hindered severely and yet the pervert did nothing.

"As a son of Apollo my hair shows how strongly my heart is connected to him and as such it was always dull." I said pointing at my hair that was now even brighter than Naruko's was. "This tells me that my heart is well connected to the local sun deity that I haven't even met yet. It is quite disconcerting."

"Perhaps you hold the same things in your heart as Lady Amaterasu does. I can't imagine that she doesn't know you are here and drawing on her domain. Do you think there are Shinto Demigods?" I looked away from my reflection and frowned in thought.

"It's possible but there is also the chance they merely bless mortals they favour." I said with a shrug before a blonde walked into the clearing with a black haired woman holding a pig behind her. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you two are Tsunade and Shizune, the two Medics that I owe my life to."

"That we are, I'm surprised you're up and about already. I do hope you aren't ruining our hard work by straining yourself." The blonde one I was sure was Tsunade from my talks with Naruko said making me chuckle while I shook my head.

"Unlike my siblings I'm not great at medicine but that doesn't mean that I can't tell when I shouldn't push myself. I suspect it will be a couple more days before I can ease myself back into physical training. I want to thank you both for saving my life." I said nodding to them both getting a mildly surprised look from them before they returned the nod. I suddenly got an idea. "I know that I'm pushing it to ask but Naruko could do with some help in her training as it is clear it has been sabotaged."

"Wait, she's made so much progress on the Rasengan with a sabotaged education?" Shizune said in shock while Naruko looked away in shame. "Don't be like that Naruko. It is not your fault that others are too blind or stupid to see the girl you are."

"I take it Jiraiya isn't interested in correcting it but perving on women?" Tsunade said with a dark frown while I snorted.

"I trussed him up and allowed the women to use him as a piñata. I could teach her to use her fists, swords or bow but chakra is different from demigod powers." I said with a shrug as the women smirked at me.

"We'll catch her up but chakra wise we'll only cover the basics to make our bet fair." I nodded knowing that that was more than most would do. "Now stay still as I check you over to ensure that you haven't overexerted yourself." I rolled my eyes but did as asked anyway. I knew Medics and Doctors were easier to deal with if you followed instructions without complaint. It also got you away from them faster as well. "You're healing well but I would like to know how you got these injuries."

"I fought Atlas hand to hand before my Aunt Artemis got involved, then he used his Javelin." I said knowing there was no way I could derail the conversation like I did last time. Tsunade stalled for a moment before her fist bounced off of my head faster than I could follow. The oddest part was the fact that it actually hurt.

"It seems I will have to beat some sense into you once you're capable of fighting." Given the smile on her face I knew I was in for a rough time.

DS

"You won't be able to fight them both yourself." I said to Tsunade as she lowered Shizune gently while I shook my head. "From what I've been able to gather they're both sneakier than Sons of Hermes and Orochimaru knows how you fight."

"You're not going to try and stop me?" She asked sending a quick glance at the exhausted but peacefully sleeping Naruko who was close to completing their bet.

"Trying would only weaken you enough that your death was ensured and that would be a poor way to pay you back for saving my life and teaching me to use my strength properly. I will be far enough that I won't get noticed straight away but once the fight starts I will join you." She gave me long searching look before nodding and leaping away. I shook my head and followed on foot. Shinobi couldn't sense me since my power covered my chakra but I was sure they would notice me if I followed her example. When I reached the meeting point the fight had already begun and Tsunade had help, help from people I didn't expect to be here.

"Die already!" A white haired youth shouted in rage as he tried to catch a Hunter, a newbie from what I could see, with an odd glow in his hands. I charged just in time to see one trip and the enemy shinobi aim to capitalise on it. I brushed the attack to the side as I got between them and caught his face with a glancing blow. I righted myself as he skid across the ground and quickly glimpsed Zoe fighting beside Tsunade.

"I don't know how Hunters got here so quickly but you aren't ready to fight on this level yet. Watch the fights from a distance and use your bows to help where you can." I told the Hunters who bristled at being told what to do until the only one I recognised spoke up.

"Of course Lord Kael." She said much to everyone's confusion. "Finish him quickly and help Zoe." I nodded but decided to make a note of the address to ask about later. Right now I had to deal with the white haired brat glaring at me, I ignored the fact that he was likely older than me.

"I don't know who you all are but you made a fatal mistake in opposing Orochimaru-sama." He said darkly making me snort before I charged him at half speed. He dodged a couple of strikes before I sent a tripping hex at him. When he stumbled I went full speed and sent him through several trees. I was about to charge after him when I felt something coming at me from behind. I twisted and caught the sword between my arm and chest before throwing the snake-like man towards Tsunade, keeping the sword with me.

"Nice sword." I said before weaving to the side to avoid the Whitey's attack that would have slit my throat, chakra was capable of somewhat ignoring my durability. I frowned as I traded blows with his kunai as I realised he had somehow healed all the damage my hit did to him. "You are either a good medic or heal quickly, given my luck I'm going to say both."

"I would normally enjoy showing you how outclassed you are but you've really pissed me off." He said just before he over extended and took the sword to his heart. It had the side effect of forcing my to drop the sword to block a kick that sent me back. I recovered in time to see Orochimaru flee with the dying lackey. Knowing my luck he would survive.

DS

"So the Hunt is going to be calling me a Lord because of me almost losing my life to save my Aunt." I said trying to wrap my head around what I had been told. I wasn't surprised by how the Winter Solace went and was glad that Zeus was getting his head out of his arse when it came to Kronos. I was also glad that Artemis spoke up for Percy and that Bianca was doing well. The only true surprise was Thalia joining the Hunt. "Seems like overkill for something I did for selfish reasons."

"Selfish reasons or not you did help." Phoebe said rolling her eyes. She had been the one calling me Lord and filling me in on everything. "Also know that Zoe is leaving the Hunt too." I gaped at her knowing just how much the Hunt meant to Zoe.

"Is everything all right with her? I know the quest would be hard on her but I doubt I could truly know how much." I asked in concern. Zoe was a good friend despite our prickly start and I didn't want her to be suffering.

"Most men would be happy that she was no longer bound by her Oath." I deadpanned at her for what I saw as a stupid if true statement.

"Most people are idiots, especially men that think with their second head. Besides, Zoe is more likely to castrate anyone that flirts with her than join them in bed." That got a few chuckles from the Hunters listening. "So how is recruiting and training going?"

"We have many volunteers here and the permission from Lady Amaterasu to be here. Apparently she is quite fond of Greeks/Romans that can show compassion. The fact you helped out one of her Legacies without getting anything in return endears you to her even more. You seem to have a talent for befriending deities." I shrugged as I acted as myself and it wasn't like every deity liked me. I also realised that she was talking about Naruko. Perhaps I could teach her the few light tricks I knew. "Training is going well and having medics around to heal any injuries. Your sisters tend to learn only the basics before joining so they are learning more than most." I nodded inwardly wishing them luck.

"We will all be here for a month so we have plenty of time to learn." I said with a slight grimace. I was enjoying my lessons in fighting from Tsunade, which were very useful now that I had no weapons to call my own, but I really wanted to get back to Ayane and Daisy. I had been told that IM didn't work here so I couldn't even talk to them.

"They will be fine." Zoe said from behind me making me turn around. She had altered her Hunter outfit so it was black with silver trim as a nod to her past. I raised an eyebrow in question making her roll her eyes. "Your worry for Ayane and Daisy was visible even from behind you." I chuckled a bit before she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into a passionate kiss I would have never expected from her. I returned it on instinct before she stopped. "We will be back with them soon enough. They wouldn't want you moping any more than you would want them to."

"Fine." When a woman was right then she was right. I just wish they weren't so smug about it.


End file.
